


Speaking of Love,

by tworld93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tworld93/pseuds/tworld93
Summary: A sanvers love story. Starts with the canon arc of Alex figuring out she's gay, confessing her feelings for Maggie. But instead of waiting around for Maggie to reciprocate, Alex indulges in a fling with the notorious Sara Lance. Pining and jealous!Maggie ensues, but don't worry, sanvers is endgame :)Also some fluffy subplot for Lena and Kara, which may or may not include the return of Cat Grant.





	1. Gotta Start Somewhere

Alex’s mind hadn’t stilled in weeks. Ever since she met the brazen Detective Maggie Sawyer it seemed like she couldn’t focus on anything else. At first she had chalked it up to their professional similarities and mutual respect (despite the Detective’s snarky attitude), but then she started hanging out with her at the bar and things..shifted. She started noticing things about the Detective. Like the cute head tilt she did when she was teasing, or her delicate hold on the pool cue, and her dimples. God, those dimples. Every time she walked in the bar she was greeted by Maggie’s easy smile – dimples and all – and it just about knocked the wind right out of her. Before she knew it they had become friends, but Alex had a nagging feeling that it was somehow more than that. She hadn’t been able to unravel her feelings until Maggie had gotten dumped. She and Alex were at a crime scene and Alex was pushing her to come out and get her mind off things. She must’ve come off a little strong because Maggie stopped dead in her tracks and asked her if she was “angling.” Alex had no idea what she was talking about. “What? Angling?”

“Sorry, I just pegged you wrong, I didn’t know you were into women.”

“What?” Alex’s heart was suddenly pounding in her chest at the statement. “No, I-I’m not. I was jus-“

“Oh okay sorry,” Maggie backtracked, “no I get it, you’re not gay.”

She hadn’t seemed fazed by the exchange, but Alex had just stood there feeling shell-shocked until she could come up with a reason to get the hell out of there.

When her heart rate returned to normal Alex started to think. Why had she reacted like that? It’s not like it’s a big deal, she completely supported being…well, being _that_. All she had wanted was to cheer Maggie up, she hadn’t been “angling” for anything other than a friendly hang out. But then, how could she explain what she’d been feeling for Maggie the last few weeks? How could she explain that she’d never felt about a man the way she was starting to feel about her? Or that she was finally starting to understand what it was like to feel real attraction to someone, and that the closest she can recall to ever feeling like this was back in high school with her best friend Vicky Donahue? “Jesus,” Alex sighed and flopped down on her couch. “This isn’t even new. I’m-I mean I’ve always been-“ Dammit. She was talking to no one but herself and she couldn’t even say the words. She had to talk to Kara, like, now.

\--

Well, that hadn’t exactly gone as she had planned. As soon as Alex was about to spill her guts all over Kara’s apartment, Lena Luthor walked through the door. She had eyed Alex like she had somehow stepped into her territory so Alex left Kara to deal with that handful on her own. “That woman has her own confusing sexual energy to work out..” she muttered to herself as she walked into the bar. She had decided she didn’t mind the interruption since she was scared shitless to talk to Kara about her new _revelation_ anyways. But she didn’t want to go home just yet so she headed back to the bar where she was hoping to find Maggie. When she realized she wasn’t there she settled for a quick game of pool with a particularly blue alien and then went home to try and get some rest.

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity. Alex was staying busy tracking down the Cadmus creeps and hadn’t had any time to talk to Kara. Or maybe she was just putting it off. She really didn’t know. What she did know was that she needed to check on Maggie, having four guys mysteriously die right in front of you wasn’t exactly an easy thing to get over. Alex knew her best bet at finding her would be at the bar, so she hurried over as fast as she could.

Alex stood near the doorway and scanned the bar looking for Maggie and found her across the room sitting alone. She was already nursing three shots and looked like she’d been through hell. Alex took a deep breath and walked over, hoping things wouldn’t be weird between them given her freak out after their last conversation.

“Hey I heard about what happened, you okay?”

Maggie glanced up from her drink and gave her a small smile, “You know, I’ve seen a lot of shit during my work with the Science Police, but today…that was a first.”

There was a pause while Alex listened, and Maggie suddenly felt like there was another reason why Alex was there. “What are you doing here anyways? Surely not just checking up on me,” she added with a smirk. Alex sat down with a smile and said, “I did just want to check on you, I was worried.”

Now, Maggie usually isn’t one to brag (untrue) but she happens to be the most intuitive person she knows. So when she looked at Alex from across the table and saw her searching eyes and tentative smile plastered across her face, she knew it was more than her just being worried. Not that she didn’t appreciate the sentiment. But instead of pushing, she waited. She learned that things usually turned out better when you let people come to you, so she just sat with Alex and waited for her to decide if she was going to open up.

She was staring. Alex stared back. Neither of them had said anything in, what? 30 seconds? 5 minutes? Truthfully Alex couldn’t care less because at that moment she felt like she could stare into those glinting, brown eyes forever. But she knew Maggie was waiting her out, and she also knew she was about to give in. She’d been waiting too long – almost a week too long – to talk to someone about this and she just couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Okay, I wanted to explain about the other day when I got really weird at that crime scene..” she trailed off hoping Maggie would know what she was talking about.

“Right, hey I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to be so forward, it’s none of my business.”

“No no, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have gotten so defensive about it. It’s just, I think,” Alex let out a long breath and pushed on, “I think there might be some truth to what you said. About me.” She looked at Maggie across the table with her understanding smile and felt so at ease, but she still couldn’t say the words. “I never enjoyed dating, it just never felt right for me. I was never comfortable being…intimate, and I figured maybe I just wasn’t built that way, you know? But now, after thinking about what you said the other day, about me being, being, _that_ , I just, I can’t help but think you might be right.” Maggie nodded her understanding but said nothing, didn’t need to say anything. She made her feel heard and understood just by listening. Alex wasn’t sure how she did that but she was so grateful. As she stood up to leave she felt like everything would be okay. She was still nervous about telling Kara, but less so now that she had shared with someone and was met with complete and utter acceptance. She was going to be okay.

\--

“So, did you tell Kara yet?”

Alex half glared at Maggie from across the pool table, “No, I haven’t told her yet. Life just keeps getting in the way, that’s all.” She was fidgeting, feeling nervous under Maggie’s easy, playful smile. She really needed to get a grip, for christ’s sake she was almost 30 years old and she was all jittery inside like she was in high school again.

“Yeah that’ll happen a lot if you let it. But this is the biggest thing that’s ever happened you you Alex, and it’s important to be able to share it with your family.”

“Maybe it’s just a phase,” she knew it wasn’t but she was stalling, “maybe I’m wrong. Maybe it’s not real.”

Maggie didn’t even hesitate, “It is real. This is real, you’re real, and you deserve to have a full, happy life. That means having people around to support you through all of this, including your sister. You shouldn’t have to go through it alone.”

Alex knew she was right, she had to tell Kara and truthfully she really hadn’t been putting it off on purpose, they really had both been busy. But she needed to make time, and she knew Kara would listen. “Well, I have you,” Alex offered a hopeful smile.

“Yeah you do,” Maggie grinned as she came over from the pool table, “and I’ll be good for a drink as soon as you come out.” Alex felt her heart thump a little harder, “You promise?”

Maggie looked into the eager, deep brown eyes she was growing more and more fond of and watched as they lit up brighter still as she said, “Cross my heart.”

\--

Kara had been acting strange for 2 days now. Alex finally mustered up enough courage to tell her about her feelings for Maggie and that she thinks she’s also, _you know_ , but it didn’t go as well as she had hoped. Kara hadn’t been as warm as she usually is, and she just asked questions and, once again, Alex got defensive and left. Since then Kara had been keeping some distance between them and Alex was growing more and more anxious by the second. She needed Kara, above anyone else she and Kara had always been there for each other and she had no idea what she would do if Kara had a problem with this. What if she had to figure all of this out alone? Finally, she couldn’t stand it anymore and she went to Kara’s apartment under the pretense of ‘just checking in’. She was sitting on her couch eating ice cream straight from the tub, typical.

“Hey, you doin okay?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Alex, I told you earlier that I’m fine, you didn’t have to check on me.”

Alex started to pace, “I know, but it’s not just that. Ever since we talked the other day you’ve been acting strange. Kara, I need to know that you’re okay with this. That you’re okay with me. I couldn’t handle it if you were disappointed in me.”

Kara sat up and her eyes went wide, “Whoa hey, is that what you think? That’s not it at all Alex, I’m totally okay with this, I promise. I could never be disappointed in you, not ever.” Kara waited as Alex processed her words and then sighed as her sister still eyed her warily from across the room, “Come here and sit please, come talk with me.” Alex finally relented and sat with her on the couch, waiting for her to continue.

“Okay, I feel like I owe you an apology. All those years we spent staying up at night talking, I realize now that it was all about me. There was never any room for you and I’m so sorry for that Alex. I’m sorry for not creating an environment where you felt safe to open up to me about this.”

It was true, they had always talked about Kara and her secret and losing Krypton, and Alex had resented her for it. Not all the time, logically she knew it wasn’t her fault. Kara was just a kid and she had lost everything she had ever cared about, so of course Alex had been there for her. But now here was Kara, being exactly what Alex needed, saying things she hadn’t even known she needed to hear.

“I know it’s not the same, but I do know what it’s like to have a part of yourself that you feel like you have to keep hidden. It can be so isolating and lonely, but Alex you are not alone.”

Alex was barely holding onto her composure by a thread. Tears brimming, she turned to Kara and half whispered, “I can’t do this without you.”

“You don’t have to,” Kara flashed a reassuring smile and continued, “now, tell me about Maggie. What’s she like?”

Alex wiped the tears from he cheeks as a smile spread across her face, “I just like her so much and you know, she’s so smart and tough and,” she shook her head as tears sprung to her eyes once more, “and..beautiful. She’s so beautiful.” Kara tucked a lock of hair behind her sister’s ear and replied, “So are you.”

Alex let Kara pull her into a crushing hug and felt like the weight of the entire world had been lifted off of her shoulders. Knowing that Kara would be there for her just as Alex had been all those years made her feel like she could handle anything.

Alex’s phone buzzed effectively interrupting their moment, so they both sighed and let go of each other. “Apparently there’s an alien attacking a human in an ally downtown.”

Kara huffed, “I’ll go get the alien. You get the girl.”

\--

Alex walked into the bar feeling more eager and excited and nervous than she had in her entire life. Maggie was right, this was the biggest thing to ever happen to her and she should be able to share it with the people in her life. She was proud of herself, she had told Kara and was now basking in her promise of unwavering love and support. She was back in the bar looking for Maggie so she could tell her the good news. She spotted her at her usual pool table racking up the balls. Alex’s heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. She knew it was partly because she was so happy about her talk with Kara, but it was also because of the 100 watt smile Maggie greeted her with from across the table.

“Danvers hey, I was hoping you’d turn up. You up for a game?”

“I actually just thought I’d come in and see if you were up for that drink you promised me.”

Alex barely contained her grin as Maggie looked up surprised, “You told Kara?” Alex nodded as Maggie came around from the pool table and to give her a hug.

“Yeah you did, I’m so happy for you!” She let Alex go and started to turn, “what’re you drinking? I’m buying all nig-“

Before she could finish, Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back in to kiss her. It was soft, but earnest, like she would never get another chance. Her fingers were trembling a little bit, but as she held her face between her hands she started noticing all kinds of new things about Maggie Sawyer. Like how soft her skin was and how much she wanted to run her fingers through her hair. And how had she never noticed how good she smelled? Like, lavender? It must be her shampoo becau-

Maggie pulled away. “Wow.”

Alex’s eyes refocused and a little breathlessly she said, “I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Maggie took a breath and settled on a slightly uneasy smile, “Yeah, I can tell.”

At the look on Maggie’s face Alex started to get nervous, “Was that not okay?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Her heart was dropping farther and farther as she realized she may have made a mistake. “But something’s wrong.”

Maggie dreaded this. She should’ve seen it coming honestly, and now she was going to inadvertently crush this woman standing sheepishly in front of her. She steeled herself knowing it was the right thing to do, but that didn’t make it any easier. For either of them. “We’re at really different places, and everything is changing for you and everything is gonna feel really heightened and, shiny.” She nodded as she spoke so as to try and convince both of them of what she was saying. “And um, you should experience that for yourself, not just to be with me. I shouldn’t get involved with someone who’s fresh off the boat, because those relationships never really work out.” She paused and braced herself as she watched Alex’s face fall further with each word, “I’m here for you, but as a friend.” She watched as Alex was processing her words and when she didn’t say anything she asked, “Are we cool?”

Alex wanted to run. She was practically digging her fingernails into the felt on the pool table to keep herself from bolting out the door. She swallowed to steady her voice, “Yeah, yeah we’re cool.” She offered what she hoped was a convincing smile and started to turn away as she was about to lose her composure.

Maggie knew she had hurt her but maybe if she just stayed she could explain better, “Alex wait, don’t go.” But she was already walking away when she turned back to croak out, “I’ll see ya.”

And she was gone.

\--

Back at home Alex was wallowing in self pity and humiliation with a big glass of wine in her hand. How could she have been so stupid? She had completely misread their entire relationship, Maggie didn’t like her like that. No, of course she didn’t.

Kara’s annoyed yelling interrupted her brooding, “Alex? Alex are you okay? You know I can see you! Let me in.”

“Go away Kara!” The last thing she wanted right now was to have to explain herself and her complete failure to her sister. She knew she would just break down again and she’d had about enough tears for one night. But of course Kara was every bit as stubborn as she was, so it only took a few seconds for Alex to hear her whoosh through the sliding glass doors and into her apartment. “Alex what’s going on? You didn’t know up for work, I’ve been calling you all night, what happened?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. But you’re right, I should go to work.” She got up to make like she would actually leave the house but neither of them believed her.

“No, Alex what is going on? Is this about you coming out the other day?”

“No, and you know what? Just forget it, I-I made a mistake,” her voice was wavering now and cracked when she continued, “I never should have said anything about it in the first place.” She wandered over to the kitchen and braced herself on the counter.

Kara eyed her from the living room, she had never seen Alex so broken or vulnerable. It was always Alex taking care of her, now that it was the other way around Kara wasn’t entirely sure what to do. “What happened,” she pressed.

Alex took a deep breath, “She doesn’t like me,” the lump in her throat was almost too big for her to go on and tears started to spill over again as she finished, “like that.”

Kara’s heart fell as she watched her sister crumble right in front of her. “Oh Alex,” she walked over behind her and wrapped her up in a hug while she cried.

“I feel so hu-humiliated” she choked out. The sobs kept coming, Kara was holding her tight but she just couldn’t stop the tears.

Kara shushed her, “No. No, I’m so proud of you.”

She let Kara take care of her that night while she cried on and off and felt completely wrecked. Every time she imagined having to see Maggie at a crime scene or running into her at the bar, she felt a new wave of humiliation hit her and she felt sick. Eventually Kara tucked her into bed and stayed with her till she fell asleep. As she drifted off she felt the steady beat of her broken heart, and knew she wasn’t good enough for Maggie Sawyer.


	2. She Looked Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual pining, and the introduction of a nice Kara/Lena subplot ;)

Maggie was sulking. It had been almost a month since she and Alex had had their… _moment_. She had tried calling, texting, and just this week – to her everlasting shame – showed up at her apartment unannounced. Maggie had tracked her down by, well, being a detective. She showed up at the asscrack of dawn hoping to catch her before work, but before her fist even made contact with the door Kara was yanking it open saying, “Detective Sawyer, what can I do for you?” Maggie was instantly rethinking every assumption she had ever made about Alex’s little sister. Though she greeted her with a smile, Kara’s steely eyes were warning her to turn around and get the hell out. Clearly “Sunny Danvers” was not to be trifled with.

“Listen. I know she doesn’t want to see me but could you just tell her I’m sorry? _Again_?” Maggie’s shoulders slumped as Kara folded her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the doorframe, clearly indicating her intention of _not_ doing her any favors. She sighed, “I’m sorry. I just, I miss her. We were friends, you know? I didn’t mean to hurt her, but I’ll leave her alone if that’s what she wants.” She started to walk away but turned back to offer Kara a sad smile, “Bye Kara.”

\--

“Thanks.”

Kara closed the door behind her as she came back inside Alex’s apartment. “You’re welcome, but I do still think you should try to at least be friends,” she put her hands up in defense when Alex started to object, “I’m just saying. She looked almost as miserable as you do. She really misses you.”

Alex could relate. Ever since Maggie had rejected her in the bar Alex had been avoiding her at all costs. She wasn’t angry, and her humiliation had subsided for the most part. But the thought of seeing her, of being close enough to look into her eyes, to touch her…no. She had to move on, and in order to do that she still needed some distance between herself and Maggie Sawyer. But in the back of her mind she still knew Kara was right, she was going to have to be around Maggie eventually and she did miss being friends. It had been nice having someone else around who was, _like her_.

“Ugh! Okay. I need to get out of the house, I need to get over Maggie, and I need you to help me.” Alex was already up and heading to her room to get ready for work, “So this weekend we’re going out and having fun because I refuse to wallow anymore.”

“Yes! Now that’s what I like to hear. Where should we go?? Ooh should we go dancing? Or maybe just walk around the city? Hm..we’ll have to come up with something good since it’ll be your first night out since the *cough* _event_.” Kara cheesed apologetically when Alex popped her head out of her room to glare.

“Will you stop calling it that please? Let’s just forget it ever happened.”

“Sorry. You’re right, you’re right. Oh I know, I’ll invite the guys too because I bet Winn and Mon-El will know some cool places.” Though she shuddered at the thought of showing up to one of those underground alien bars Mon-El was always going to.

“Sounds good to me. As long as I can look hot and get hit on at least 3 times, it’ll be a success.” She muttered to herself, “I could use the ego boost.”

That’s when it hit her. Kara knew exactly where to take Alex to ensure she got the boost she deserved. When Alex finally came out from her room she knew Kara was up to something because she was trying ever so hard to cover a devilish smirk.

“Oh god. What?”

Kara was already giggling at the genius of her idea, “Oh sis. You just wait.”

\--

It had been a long ass week and Maggie was still sad about Alex. She knew she had hurt her and she had expected there to be some distance between them for a while. What she didn’t expect was just how much she really missed Alex Danvers. Crime scenes were a bore without their banter and Alex’s nerd talk about all things alien. And she hadn’t realized how much she looked forward to their nights spent having drinks and playing pool. She hadn’t counted on how much losing Alex as a friend would affect her.

Truthfully, Maggie had had time to think about her little speech after Alex had kissed her, and she realized she hadn’t really said exactly what she meant when she was turning her down. She knew in the heat of the moment that Alex had essentially heard her say, “I’m not attracted to you and I don’t like you like that, so we can only ever be friends. We cool?” Maggie groaned and shook her head at the thought. That’s not at all how she felt. Sure, she knew she was right about everything being shiny and new for Alex right now, but she hadn’t meant that they could never be together. The truth was that she had just gotten out of a relationship, and she liked Alex too much to allow herself to be her first gay experience. Those just never work out and if she and Alex got together then she wanted it to work. She wanted it to be real.

“Whoa there, take it down a notch Sawyer,” she started muttering to herself in her car, “you’ve known the girl what, 4 months? And she won’t even look at you, much less be your ‘real deal’…get a grip.” When she’d finished giving herself a pep talk she decided it was time for a night out. She knew Alex was trying to move on, she’d made that abundantly clear, so she would too. And what better way to drown your sorrows than with a night full of alcohol surrounded by beautiful women? She smiled to herself and decided, “Hot Legs it is.”

\--

Kara had a death grip on Alex’s arm to keep her from turning around and walking home. “Come onnn Alex! Pleeeeeaase??? Just a few minutes and if you hate it then we can go. I promise!”

“Seriously? I told you I wanted a fun night out and you bring me to a _gay bar_??” Alex had never been to a gay bar, obviously, and she didn’t think she wanted her first time to be with her little sister. However sexually ambiguous Kara may be. And at a place called Hot Legs nonetheless. When Kara had shown up without Winn and Mon-El she had slyly said it was because she had just wanted a girl’s night instead. Little had Alex known the true meaning behind those words. “This is ridiculous. I can’t go in there Kara, I just figured out that I, that I’m-” she let out a frustrated sigh and stood up a little straighter, “That I’m, gay.”

“Woo! There ya go sis, see? You just need to keep practicing in the mirror like I said.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Yeah I don’t think staring at myself in the mirror and repeating ‘my name is Alex and I’m gay’ is going to help me Kara.” She smirked when Kara turned and stuck her tongue out.

“Fine, but that doesn’t even matter, all you have to do is walk inside, drink, and dance with me. That’s it!” Kara could see Alex’s resolve start to crumble and she knew she had her. She grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the entrance, “Annnd if you happen to get hit on by a couple cute girls while we’re here then that’s really just a silver lining.”

Alex took a deep breath as they crossed the threshold and were suddenly surrounded by people. No, girls. They were suddenly surrounded by a sea of girls. She glanced over at Kara and noticed she was grinning like a kid in a candy store. “Well, this should be fun,” she said to herself, and she let Kara pull her through the crowd towards the bar.

\--

Hot Legs was Maggie’s favorite weekend bar in Central City. She went when she needed to let loose and dance with a sweaty stranger. She liked the atmosphere; it was a big warehouse but still rustic somehow. They set up the bar in the middle and it wrapped all the way around in a circle so there were 2 bartenders, one for each side. People felt pretty free to dance wherever, but there were more private booths and sitting areas around the outskirts of the building. She’d lost count of how many bachelorette parties she’d seen taking up an entire corner of booths.

Maggie happened to be near the bar when Alex and Kara walked in. She felt her heart do a nervous flip flop when she saw the brunette smiling and laughing with her sister. She hadn’t seen or talked to Alex in nearly a month and the way she felt now was hard evidence of “absence makes the heart grow fonder”. She wanted to run over and wrap Alex up in a hug and never let her go, but instead she settled for observing from afar. _Observing_ , definitely not stalking. Maggie rolled her eyes at herself, “who are you kidding Sawyer?” Alex looked good…really good. She’d opted for a tight black dress under her signature leather jacket, and it didn’t take long for the attention of the bar to be almost entirely on her. Maggie couldn’t blame them really, Alex and Kara were both the newbies tonight. Fresh meat. In fact, she was surprised no one ha-

“Damn.”

A semi short blonde girl in a floral dress sidled up to Alex and bought her a drink. She was all smiles and twinkling eyes; Alex looked nervous, but relaxed once she had a drink in her hand and settled into their flirtation. Maggie got tired of watching, it just made her sad to see Alex _right there_ and have to stay away. She made her way toward the exit deciding she’d rather just drink at home, and tried to ignore the sharp pang of jealousy lingering in the back of her mind.

\--

Almost as soon as they had sat down at the bar Kara and Alex were overrun with girls offering to buy them drinks and an endless chorus of, “hey, you’re new, wanna dance?” Kara was having a blast. She’d already downed a couple drinks (just to keep up appearances) and was dancing with a couple girls her age. Needing a break from the crowd, Kara went to check on Alex back at the bar. She’d tried to get her to come dance but she had insisted on finishing at least 2 drinks first. She waded back through the crowd to where Alex had been sitting, but she wasn’t there. Kara started scanning the club and listening for her sister when she finally noticed her around on the other side of the bar talking to a cute, tiny blonde. Kara straight up squealed and got out her phone.

_Oooh she’s cute ;)_

She watched as Alex dug out her phone from her purse and rolled her eyes when she read Kara’s message.

_Shut up. She’s pretty sweet actually, her name is Stella and she teaches 4 th grade._

Kara couldn’t believe it. Just mere hours ago Alex had still been sulking about a certain detective and now she was shamelessly flirting with a 4th grade teacher named Stella. Incredible. She really deserved a pat on the back for this one, this night was a real shot in the dark but it must’ve been exactly what Alex needed after all.

_Well you just flirt away and I’m gonna go dance some more. Annnd hey, if you feel like staying out a little later with a certain someone, no hard feelings ;)_

All she got back was the middle finger emoji.

Kara decided to make her way back to her new friends but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a raven-haired woman swaying to the music in the middle of the dance floor. She was wearing an emerald green dress and her hair cascaded down her back and swayed along with her. She was utterly mesmerizing. Kara felt her mouth drop open as the woman turned and their eyes locked. “Oh shit.” Kara had been ogling none other than Lena Luthor, and found herself completely frozen as Lena’s lips widened into a wicked smile and she began making her way toward Kara.

“Well well, I must say Kara I never expected to run into you here.” Lena grinned at the obvious effect she was having on the adorable reporter. It really wasn’t fair, she’d already had a few drinks and she tended to get a little… _frisky_ when she was tipsy. Poor Kara never stood a chance.

“Ha yeah, wow, I-I’m just here with ah, um,” Kara stumbled over her words as Lena stood uncomfortably close, “uh, m-my sister.” She gulped.

“Oh, you came with Alex? Now that you mention it I think I did see her talking to that little blonde earlier, they looked cozy.” Kara nodded and started to say something but trailed off when Lena made a show of licking her lips, “Kara.”

“Hm?” Kara realized she’d been staring at Lena’s mouth a little too long so she shook herself and glanced back up trying to look as innocent as possible, “sorry, yes?”

“Come dance with me.”

As Lena led Kara toward the dance floor by her hand she glanced back to the bar and saw Alex smirking and winked before returning her full attention to her date. Kara turned back to Lena who had stopped directly in front of her, putting them so close their noses were practically touching. Kara lost the ability to breathe when Lena slid her arms around her neck and started to move with the music. She looked down into her eyes, put her hands on her waist and knew she was already in deep.

\--

The next morning Kara woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. She fumbled around grabbing it off the nightstand and saw that it was Alex.

“Hello? You okay? Date okay?” Still half asleep she whispered her questions to her sister hoping she would return the favor.

“Hey, yeah I’m good, date was good. After I texted you we were leaving Stella showed me this park downtown and we just walked around talking for a while.”

Now almost fully awake, Kara wanted details, “Aw that’s cute, soo did anything happen? Did you kiss her or what?”

“Actually…”

Kara gasped and sat straight up in bed, “SPILL.”

“Well, we were walking around and stopped by the river and the conversation kind of lulled. It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything, we were just both looking out at the water and I felt her move closer so I turned and she kissed me.” Alex rushed to get the words out that she’d been holding in for nearly an hour since she woke up. She hadn’t wanted to wake Kara up that early since she didn’t know if she had been out late or not, but she’d been dying to talk to her about all this.

“And? How was it? Do you like her? Are you gonna go out again?”

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, “Relax Kara. I liked her, and the kiss was…fine, I guess? I don’t know, I just didn’t really feel a spark. And I could tell when we were leaving that she was looking for more than just a casual thing so…I’m probably not gonna see her again. I don’t want to lead her on or anything.”

Kara huffed and laid back down into the pillows, “I’m sorry it didn’t work out. At least you had fun though, that’s a start.”

“Honestly, I feel a lot better. It was a first date and it was easier than I expected. I think it’ll be easier for me to get out there now, you know?”

Kara smiled into the phone, “I’m happy for you sis, I just want you to be happy. And hey, maybe once you get a few dates under your belt you can start hanging out with Maggie again. I know deep down you still want to be friends.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” she’d tried to push Maggie out of her thoughts but she’d quickly learned it was a futile effort. She was everywhere. “So, tell me about your night. Did you meet anyone? Do anything fun after the bar?”

Kara gulped, “Ha nah, just danced a little while longer and then headed home at a reasonable hour. Alone. At my own house. By myself..” She trailed off and silently cursed herself for being such an awful liar.

Alex wasn’t buying it. “Uh huh, okay. Well, I totally believe you and I’m glad you had a good night.” She heard Kara exhale with relief on the other side of the phone, “I’m gonna go get ready for work, I’ll see you later. Be safe.”

Kara set her phone back on the nightstand and snuggled down into the sheets. She sighed happily as she turned over and was greeted by Lena’s sleepy smile.

“Sorry if I woke you, Alex called to tell me about her date last night.”

Lena inched closer and intertwined their bare legs, “You didn’t, I was half awake already,” she grinned up at Kara, “you snore a little.”

“…do not.”

\--

It had been a couple of weeks since Maggie had seen Alex at the bar. She’d since decided to avoid Hot Legs at least until they were back on speaking terms. Seeing Alex there with that tiny blonde had really put Maggie in a slump, and work had been uncharacteristically slow so without anything to distract her it took her awhile to forget about it. So when she got the call this morning about a murder victim she’d been excited to get back to work. Well, not _excited_ per se, it was still a dead body. But she arrived in good spirits nonetheless. She had been crouched down near the victim’s head when she heard a familiar voice.

“Let me guess, another human against alien hate crime?”

She looked up and into the tentative eyes of Alex Danvers and completely forgot what she was doing. When she kept staring Alex quirked an eyebrow and gestured to the body she was crouching over. Maggie came out of her shock and stood up.

“Danvers, good to see you,” it came out as almost a whisper and she cleared her voice to continue. “Yeah, it looks like he got cornered in the alley down that way,” she pointed to their left, “we found blood and signs of a struggle. No I.D. or witnesses so we don’t know who he is just yet.”

Alex nodded and continued her survey of the crime scene. Maggie watched her. She watched her eyes scrunch up as she concentrated, and how she tucked her hair behind her left ear to keep it out of her face. She noticed that Alex seemed to move even more confidently that she had before. Just in the way she carried herself, and how she held Maggie’s gaze. Or maybe she was imagining things; it had been so long she couldn’t tell the difference.

They had locked eyes across the body, but neither had spoken. Maggie couldn’t take it anymore. “You still mad at me?” she held her breath.

Alex waited a beat and seemed to be considering something, but she finally offered a small smile, “I have to get back to headquarters, you want to meet me for a drink at the bar tonight, Sawyer?”

Relief washed over Maggie like a tidal wave and she let out the breath she was holding, “Absolutely, I’ll see you then.”

Blinded once again by Maggie’s 100 watt smile, Alex said goodbye and turned to leave. She had known Maggie would be at the crime scene, so she had been mentally preparing herself to see her again. When she arrived Maggie was walking around giving orders to her team. She looked good. Just as good as Alex remembered, unfortunately. How someone managed to look that beautiful in a black windbreaker and ponytail Alex had no idea. She’d waited until she had stopped to take a look at the body and there were less people around before she made herself known. All the time in the world wouldn’t have been enough to prepare her for seeing those dimples again.

She knew she wasn’t over Maggie, that had been confirmed yet again when she’d seen her at the crime scene. But she had been going out and meeting people, women, like herself. She’d had time to digest the fact that she was gay, and now that she could actually say the words she felt more at ease. More sure of herself. Now that she’d done a little soul searching she was okay being around Maggie even though she knew she didn’t feel the same way. Alex would get over her eventually, but in the meantime she wanted to be friends again. So, she invited her out for a drink tonight so they could talk, and hopefully move back into their easy friendship. “Yeah Danvers, easy stuff. Just trying to be besties with the woman you’re so stuck on that you’re practically velcro.” She sighed to herself and went back to work, trying not to get her hopes up too high about this evening.

\--

Maggie got to the bar earlier than usual, but she was nervous and needed a beer (and a half) to calm down. She grabbed one of the corner tables so they could have some privacy, but now she was rethinking that decision because maybe it would be less awkward to talk over a game of pool? She was about to get up when Alex came over and plopped down in the seat opposite her.

“Hey Sawyer,” Alex took a sip from the beer Maggie had already ordered for her and smirked, “you don’t feel like losing any money tonight?”

Grateful for the return of their easy banter, Maggie chuckled, “You know what Danvers? I was just doing you a favor, buy hey, I’m up for a game or 2 if you are.”

“Count me in.”

Neither spoke for a moment, and Alex sobered as she gathered her thoughts. She took a deep breath and began, “Listen, I wanted to apologize for freezing you out the last few weeks. I felt so humiliated,” she laughed bitterly, “and that wasn’t your fault. But I was never mad at you Maggie, I just needed time to sort through my shit.” She paused and Maggie was giving her the same look of understanding as she had when Alex came out. “You were right, realizing I was gay was no small thing, and I shouldn’t have jumped the gun on you that night.”

She said it. Maggie was surprised she came around so quickly, but she guessed being almost 30, working for the DEO and seeing an alien everyday probably had something to do with it. She was proud of her, Alex had come a long way in the last couple months and it showed. But she could still tell this wasn’t easy for her.

“I’m sorry I left so quickly that night, I just-I hate crying in front of people,” Alex looked sheepish, “but I should’ve stayed. Everything you said was totally valid, and I get that you’ve never felt the same way about me, that you’re not attracted to me in the same way. I know now that I misread our relationship, so I needed space to figure my stuff out and to ah,” she paused and looked at the ground a moment, “get over you I guess. But I really miss you a lot, as my friend. Which is why I wanted to talk to you and explain everything tonight, so hopefully we could get back to that.”

Maggie’s mouth had gone bone dry. Misread their relationship? That’s what she thought? She thought that Maggie didn’t see her like that. She didn’t think Maggie was attracted to her. _Shit_.

Maggie met Alex’s searching eyes and knew that she couldn’t say anything. She couldn’t tell her that that’s not how she felt. She couldn’t tell her that she didn’t mean never, she meant _not right now_. Alex couldn’t know that Maggie’s pulse jumped every time she walked in the room, and that she felt a hot pull in the pit of her stomach. No, she couldn’t confuse her like that. Especially not now when she was so proud of herself and becoming more sure of who she is. Alex had enough to work through, hell, she hadn’t even come out to her mother yet.

“I’m really proud of you, Danvers. And of course I want to be friends again, I’ve missed you too.” She gave Alex her most convincing smile as she started to stand, “So, how about that game??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I'm too excited about this story lol so expect frequent updates until further notice. Once again, any comments/feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	3. Enjoy The Finer Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets to see Alex spar with Supergirl, Lena and Kara have some sexy time (with a side of feelings), and Maggie needs a hero.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for Maggie. Alex was back in her life and she’d been enjoying getting to know her better. They’d started hanging out at each other’s apartments for movie nights and she was even becoming friends with Kara. She knew that Kara was every bit as protective of her sister as Alex was, and she appreciated that they were starting to let her in a little more. By the time summer rolled around Alex and Supergirl had even shown her more of the DEO headquarters. Maggie would never forget that day. She had been working a crime scene with Alex and she and Supergirl were about to go test a substance they’d found on the body back at their lab. Alex had hesitated for a moment after she’d turned away and whispered something to Supergirl. The blonde had smirked and shrugged as Alex came back over to Maggie.

“We’re heading back to the DEO to run some tests on this sample…you want to join us? I can give you the grand tour.”

Maggie felt like a kid on Christmas morning. Alex had given her the complete tour of the secret facility and Maggie knew her jaw was dragging the floor the entire time. She’d never seen so much advanced tech in her life. Once they’d made their way back from the tour Supergirl had suggested letting Maggie watch her and Alex spar for awhile.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Please, she’s a cop Supergirl, watching us spar is not going t-“

“Um hell yeah I wanna watch.” Maggie was grinning like a fool, “Are you kidding? Watching you and Supergirl go at it for an hour? Sign me the fuck up, Danvers.”

Alex laughed and shook her head, “Alright then, let’s go.”

When the three women walked into the training room, Alex typed something into a control panel and the walls began to glow a faint green. Noticing the confused look on Maggie’s face, Alex explained, “It’s Kryptonite. We can release it in small doses so we have an even fight.” She quirked her brow and shot Supergirl a smirk, “Well, almost even.”

Supergirl scoffed, “Yeah yeah, we already know you’re a badass, Danvers. You just gonna stand there and talk or are you gonna bring it?” She put her hands up and made a come hither motion towards Alex.

Maggie was about to say something witty but choked on her words as Alex took off her leather jacket. She was wearing a black wife beater underneath. Typical gay attire, though with this view Maggie wasn’t complaining. She knew Alex was in great shape, she had to be to work for the DEO, but jesus. Her arms. Maggie bit her lower lip as she tried not to imagine what it would be like to have those arms wrapped around her body. _Shit_.

Alex sauntered over in front of Supergirl and signaled that she was ready. They started off slow, a few blocked punches and combinations to warm up. After a few moments Alex suddenly lunged forward, grabbed Supergirl by the front of her suit, turned, and flipped her over her body and onto the floor. Maggie’s eyes went wide and she was practically drooling.

Alex panted slightly at the effort as Kara got up from the floor, “You done messing around now, Supergirl?” She tantalizingly drawled out her sister’s title. Kara’s eyes narrowed as she took a step toward Alex and the two resumed their sparring with renewed vigor.

Maggie was…aroused. To say the least. She would like to say that she had watched them both, since watching Supergirl spar was pretty much a once in a lifetime opportunity. But, she found herself completely enthralled by Alex. She was just so, graceful. She seemed to know exactly what Supergirl was going to do before she did it. Every movement she made was methodical, no wasted effort. Maggie couldn’t believe how strong she was, and skilled. Damn, the girl could win a fight against a Navy SEAL if she wanted to. She reveled in the way the muscles in her shoulders and back flexed at every action. When she noticed Alex panting and saw the beads of sweat trickle down her temples she started imagining different ways she could make her look like that…not a single one involved sparring, per se. _I need a cold shower_ , she thought to herself, and the pair wrapped up their fight with friendly taunts and shoves.

Alex grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up to wipe the sweat from her forehead as she made her way over to Maggie, “So? Pretty impressive huh?” She gestured to Supergirl as she spoke, “I taught her everything she knows.”

Maggie swallowed thickly as she tried to look anywhere but Alex’s toned stomach, “Yeah, wow,” she cleared her throat, “Supergirl, she’s ah, she’s pretty good. You guys do that a lot? Seems like you have a good read on her, she barely landed a single blow on you.”

Alex offered a cocky smirk, “Yeah, we try to get a workout in a few times a week. It’s good practice for me, and you know, it keeps her humble.” She winked over her shoulder at Maggie and continued, “I’m gonna take a quick shower, I’ll meet you back out here in 15,” and she disappeared around the corner.

“Ah hell,” Maggie decided to take a quick lap around the headquarters so she could attempt to get rid of the heat pooling in her stomach. She couldn’t believe how much Alex had affected her back there. But then again, she’d always been a sucker for a hot girl who could kick her ass and make her feel grateful for it.

A few minutes later Alex emerged with damp hair in a t-shirt and jeans. When she got close enough Maggie was enveloped in the scent of her shampoo. It was some kind of fruit. Mango? Of course it was mango. Of course the sexy, badass DEO agent liked to come out of the shower smelling like a tropical fruit.

“You want to go grab a drink, maybe play a game of pool?”

“You’re on, Danvers. Hope you’re ready to lose,” she added with a smirk.

 

That day at the DEO, seeing Alex train with Supergirl, that was the day Maggie had realized that she wasn’t going to get over Alex Danvers. She knew it still wasn’t the right time for them, Alex had been enjoying herself, going out and meeting people, and Maggie had been doing her own soul searching. So she would just have to bide her time until the right moment. She knew it would come, and she knew it would be worth the wait.

\--

Alex glanced over at Kara during their debriefing with Hank, she’d noticed her sister getting more and more jittery the last few weeks but she couldn’t figure out what she was hiding. Today she was determined to to get it out of her because Kara had been semi avoiding her and she was sick of it.

The pair walked back toward the DEO exit together in silence until Alex spoke up, “Hey sis, you ever going to tell me what’s going on?”

Kara stopped walking and shifted uncomfortably, “W-what do you mean? Nothing’s going on, everything’s good, totally normal.”

Alex was getting irritated now, “Give me a little credit Kara, I know when something’s up with you,” she softened a little when she saw how tense Kara was, “hey, whatever it is, I’m here for you, okay?”

Kara looked up into Alex’s eyes and relaxed a little under her sister’s supportive smile, “Thanks, I just-I’m not really ready to talk about it yet. I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you, I’ve just been processing things for myself still, but as soon as I’m ready to talk about it you’ll be the first to know. I promise.” She gave Alex her first genuine, sunny smile in weeks, and wrapped her up in a hug. “ I gotta get going, but I’ll call you later, or I’ll just see you tomorrow,” she turned to fly off, “Love you!”

Alex went back to work feeling better than she had in awhile. She still didn’t know what was up with Kara, or where she was constantly running off to, but it helped to know that she would talk to Alex when she was ready. She was in such a good mood she decided to spend the night finishing the paperwork she had been putting off from her cases, it had been piling up and she knew she would feel even better once it was finished.

She was just about done with her work a few hours later when Winn came running into her office with his eyes wide with alarm.

Alex jumped up, “What is it? Is it Kara? Is she hurt?”

Winn shook his head and gulped, “No, no, Kara’s fine,” he paused as Alex visibly relaxed, “it’s not her. It’s Detective Sawyer, she responded to a call tonight and there was some kind of atta-” he didn’t finish because Alex had already grabbed her jacket and was running out the door yelling, “Send her location to my phone Winn, Now!”

\--

Kara decided to fly for a while before she headed over to Lena’s penthouse. She was glad she and Alex had (sort of) talked because keeping secrets from her sister was really starting to weigh her down. She almost came clean about her relationship with Lena…if you could even call it that. Kara wasn’t sure. Ever since the night they spent together after the bar, Lena had insisted on keeping their “thing” private. She had said it was because they were so new she had wanted a chance for them to just get to know each other and date before having to be in tabloids all over the place, but Kara wasn’t so sure that that was the entire reason. Maybe Lena was embarrassed to be with her. After all, as far as she knew, Kara was just a low level reporter and Lena was the CEO of L-Corp and a science genius to boot.

Kara sighed to herself as she flew around the city, “I should just ask her about it tonight…it’s probably nothing.” She knew she was probably just being insecure about dating one of the most powerful women in the world, but she also knew she would feel better about it once she voiced her concerns to Lena. So she slowed her flight and landed around the corner from Lena’s building to change her clothes before she went inside. _Here goes nothing._

“Good evening Miss Danvers,” the doorman greeted Kara with a wide smile as he let her in the building. Lena had ensured (just as she’d done with her office) that Kara was allowed entrance to her penthouse whenever she liked. It was one of those little things that made Kara’s heart feel warm when she thought about it. As she made her way up to Lena’s she took a few deep breaths to gather her thoughts. The elevator doors opened and she followed the sound of Lena’s steady heartbeat to the living room. What she saw made her heart do a little jump and she felt heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. Lena was curled up on the couch with her glasses and a book, enjoying a glass of wine. Kara noticed she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt that came down to her knees, and her hair was up in a messy bun with several strands hanging down around her face. When she saw Kara lingering in the doorway she slid her glasses to the top of her head and gave her a wide smile, “Kara, I didn’t know you’d be stopping in today,” she looked down at herself and a faint blush crept up into her cheeks, “I would’ve put a little more effort into myself if I had known,” she added with a light chuckle.

Kara gave a breathy laugh and adjusted her own glasses, “No no, you shouldn’t, I mean you look, ah, I think you look great..” she trailed off and inwardly screamed for being such a dork. When she met Lena’s eyes she saw the combination of amusement and affection, and she instantly felt more at ease.

“Well come in and sit, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Kara liked that Lena seemed to already be able to pick up on her emotions, she didn’t know if she was just that transparent or if Lena was already that attuned to her. Part of her hoped it was the latter, but that made her pulse speed up and her hands all clammy so she tried not to think about it much. “It’s not that big of a deal really, I just. I wanted to talk to you about, well, about us I guess.” She paused to glance up at Lena and found her nodding for her to continue. “I know you said you wanted to keep us a secret for a while, which is fine, I just wanted to um,” she nervously chewed on her bottom lip and rushed through the last part of her sentence, “is it really because you just want privacy for us or is it actually because you don’t want to be seen with me in public cuz you’re embarrassed that I’m basically just an intern still and you’re a beautiful genius CEO?” She took a breath to steady herself and waited for Lena’s response.

Lena was, floored. Kara was staring at her intently, fidgeting with her fingers while she waited for Lena to say something. Of all things, Lena had not expected this to be something Kara was concerned about. She had thought maybe their age difference or the fact that she was a Luthor would come up eventually and threaten their…relationship. But she had never imagined the beautiful, vibrant Kara Danvers would feel like she wasn’t good enough. She felt something swell inside of her then, when she realized how much Kara was invested in them, because she was too. It had only been a few weeks, but she was shocked at how attached she’d gotten to Kara’s sunny disposition, how she felt like putty when the reporter gave her that genuine smile, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the effect she had on her when they were intimate. No, she wouldn’t allow Kara to feel inadequate for another second.

Lena leaned forward and took Kara’s hand in her own, “Kara, if anyone should be feeling insecure here, it’s me.” She smiled at Kara’s confused look and continued, “I look at you and find myself constantly surprised by your optimism, and your faith in people. It was true when I said I wanted you to myself for a while, but you’re right, that wasn’t my only reason. With as much good as I’m trying to do with L-Corp, I’m still a Luthor. People come after me all the time and the moment we step out into the public eye, you’ll become a target too. I just wanted to enjoy our time together before we had to start worrying about that, I don’t want to put you in danger. But you must believe me when I tell you that I’ve never thought of you as anything less than an equal. Don’t ever question that.”

As she listened to Lena speak Kara felt her heart begin to race as she realized that Lena really did want this as much as she did. She respected her just as Kara, not Supergirl. And _jesus_ , she was concerned for her safety? The heat in her stomach had only grown as Lena was talking, and now Kara couldn’t stand the distance between them anymore.

Lena watched as Kara seemed to be deciding something, and felt her breath catch as Kara suddenly leaned over and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She leaned back into the couch as Kara moved over her so gracefully she almost seemed to be hovering. They were all hot breath and tongues as they sunk into each other. She let out a low moan as Kara slid her hand ever so slowly down Lena’s side, and grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt.

Kara paused as she started pull up the cotton material, “Is this okay?” she managed to breathe out in between kisses. She felt Lena give an eager nod yes, so she moved her hand under the sweatshirt and slid up the side of her stomach. She was so soft, and Kara needed more.

Lena couldn’t remember the last time she felt this way. Her stomach was all butterflies and nerves as Kara started kissing her way down her neck. She’d intertwined her hands in the girl’s long, blonde hair and started to lightly tug her farther south. Kara gave a breathy laugh and pulled Lena up so she could remove her sweatshirt. She tugged it off in one fluid motion and sat staring as Lena leaned back into the couch. She felt extremely vulnerable lying under Kara like this, completely bare except for her underwear. But she watched as Kara licked her lips and looked down at her with complete awe and whispered, “wow.”

Lena’s mouth quirked into a slow grin, “your turn.” She bit her lip and watched as Kara slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt and slid it over her head. Lena swallowed thickly as she felt the wetness between her legs grow when she got a good look at Kara’s toned body. She wasn’t accustomed to being affected like this, they’d spent plenty of nights together but every time she found herself just as much in awe of Kara’s beauty as she was their first time together.

Kara ran her fingers through her hair as Lena sat up and slid her hands up Kara’s stomach. She was breathing raggedly and her eyes rolled back as Lena started placing wet kisses up her stomach. She felt her scoot closer so she could snake her hands around Kara’s back to unclasp her bra. Kara opened her eyes and looked down into Lena’s wicked gaze as she slid her bra off and tossed it on the floor. She felt an uncharacteristically loud moan escape her mouth as Lena captured one of her breasts in her mouth. She arched her back as she felt Lena’s hot tongue swirl around her nipple and her fingers digging into her hips.

As Lena continued her assault on Kara’s breasts, she started unbuttoning her jeans so she could tug them off. She forced Kara to lean back into the couch as she pulled the jeans off her long, shapely legs. She started moving slowly up Kara’s body, placing light kisses on her inner thighs and enjoying Kara’s groan of impatience. She loved hearing the sounds Kara made when she was turned on, all the breathy moans and whimpers, it just made Lena’s need for her grow that much more eager. When she found herself back at Kara’s hips, she hooked her fingers into the sides of her underwear and began sliding them down her legs. Lena hovered over Kara’s hot center and she took one look at Kara’s face, heard her whimper, “Lena, please,” and dove in.

Kara wasn’t sure she believed in heaven, but if it did exist, she was sure that this was it. She heard herself practically beg Lena to keep going, but before she had time to feel embarrassed about it Lena slid her tongue up slowly before settling on making slow circles around her clit. It was so deliberate she thought it might push her over the edge that very second. She forced herself to take deep breaths and concentrate so she wouldn’t come so quickly, she wanted to enjoy this.

Lena had accepted a long time ago that she had a weakness for the finer things in life. And right now, she had to admit that Kara was absolutely one of those things. She focused her tongue almost entirely on the girl’s clit, partly because she loved making her squirm, and partly because she relished in her taste. She slid one of her hands up and intertwined her fingers with Kara’s, as she used her other hand to slowly start pumping 2 fingers into her wet center.

Kara moaned at the steady pace Lena had started, “mmm fuck, Lena,” she felt her inner walls start constricting around Lena’s fingers as she began to pick up the pace. Not even a minute later, she arched her back and let out a long, low moan as she came. When she felt Lena remove her fingers, she looked down to see her licking the wetness off of them with a cheshire cat grin on her face as she purred, “Well, that didn’t take very long.”

Kara let out a lazy scoff, “Can you blame me?” she tugged Lena’s hand and waited for her to move up and lay on top of Kara, “You’re incredible.”

Lena couldn’t help the cocky smile that crept onto her face, “Apparently so,” she leaned up for a lazy kiss from Kara, “you feel like repaying the favor?”

Kara slid her arms around Lena and flipped her over so quickly she was rewarded with a particularly girly squeal from the raven-haired beauty. She looked down at Lena with a mischievous smile, “oh I have every intention of repaying the favor…at least twice.” She caught Lena in a sloppy kiss as she let her hands roam around her soft skin. As she was about to start making her way down Lena’s stomach, she let out an annoyed huff when they were interrupted by the insistent buzz of Kara’s phone. She checked the caller I.D. and saw that it was Winn, “Just a friend, voicemail can get it.” But barely a second later, he was calling again, so Lena said it was okay and that she should take it.

Kara sighed as she picked up her phone, “What’s up Winn? I’m kind of in the middle of somet-“ she stopped short at the sound of urgency in his voice, “Whoa whoa, slow down. What about Detective Sawyer?” As Winn explained Kara got up and started grabbing her clothes, “Okay, I’m on my way, let Alex know I’ll be there soon.” She ended the call and started getting dressed.

“Kara, what’s wrong? Is your sister okay?” Lena was getting worried at the look of alarm written across Kara’s face.

“Alex is fine, it’s actually a cop friend of ours, Detective Sawyer. She responded to a call and something happened,” she kept the details vague so she wouldn’t have to explain about going to help as Supergirl, “I’m not entirely sure, but I need to go and be with Alex.” She looked down at Lena nodding her head in understanding, “I’m really sorry, I promise I’ll try to call tonight or at the very latest tomo-“

“Kara stop, its okay, go. Be with your sister,” Lena stood up and gave her a quick kiss before she left, “I’ll see you soon.”

Kara gave her one last grateful smile before she stepped into the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed she changed into her Supergirl suit and flew off to find Alex and Detective Sawyer.

\--

Maggie had really stepped in it this time. She’d responded to what had seemed like a routine call, and ended up at a dingy warehouse, alone, hiding from some spiky alien that was after her. Turns out, the alien had been terrorizing people for weeks, and the “routine call” had actually been this thing attacking 2 teenagers who were here spray painting the walls of the building. She’d managed to distract it long enough for the boys to escape, but the alien had caught her by surprise and sliced her back up pretty bad. So now she was hiding behind some crates trying to stay conscious, and quiet, until help arrived. Hopefully before she bled out.

Alex double-checked the coordinates Winn had sent her and pulled up to the warehouse on her motorcycle. She knew Kara would be here any minute and that she should wait, but when she heard the sound of gunshots she took off in a sprint toward one of the side entrances. She stepped into the shadows of the warehouse, gun cocked, and started her silent search for Maggie. Eventually she heard the sound of someone (or something) throwing the wooden crates across the building. She followed the noise and came upon a 7ft tall, grey alien. It had spikes covering its entire body, even its claws were razor sharp. She peered around the column she was hiding behind and saw that it was grabbing crates from a huge pile and tossing them over his shoulders. _Trying to get to Maggie._ Alex moved quickly around the outer wall of the building until she got to the stack of crates. She found Maggie sitting with her back to the wall, pointing her gun in the direction of the alien.

“Sawyer!” Alex whispered as loudly as she dared, and was relieved when Maggie whipped her head around toward Alex.

“Danvers? Thank god, get me out of here.” She dropped her arms to her sides and strained at the effort it took for her to stand up. She winced as Alex came over and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up.

“You’re hurt?” Alex looked around at Maggie’s back and saw the 3 long gashes from where the alien’s claws had ripped through her jacket and down her back. “Shit, you’ve lost a lot of blood. I’m gonna get you out of here okay? Just stay with me.”

Maggie leaned on Alex and tried to stay awake as they hobbled towards the exit, “I’m glad you came Danvers, I feel safer already.” She offered a weak smile and winced as the pain in her back got increasingly worse.

Alex sped up the pace when she felt Maggie’s legs almost give out from under her. She was so focused on getting them to the exit that she hadn’t heard the alien stop his assault on the crates. She and Maggie rounded the corner towards the door but stumbled back when he came at them roaring in anger. Alex let Maggie go and stepped in front of her with her gun out, ready to fight. Just as she was about to start firing, Alex saw the flutter of a red cape as Supergirl slammed into the alien and sent it flying across the warehouse.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, “Your timing in impeccable.”

Kara grinned over at her sister, “I try. You better get her out of here while I take care of this thing.”

Alex looked over at Maggie who had slid down to the floor and was now barely breathing, “I don’t think I can get her there in time Supergirl, she’s lost so much blood,” she bent down and lifted Maggie up so she was sitting again and talked to her to get her to stay awake. “I think you’re going to have to fly her to the hospital yourself if she’s going to make it.”

Kara watched her sister as she took care of Detective Sawyer and noted that she’d never seen Alex so tender with anyone except Kara. She knew she had to do whatever it took to keep Maggie alive, “Okay, I better make this quick then.”

Kara turned back to the alien and gave him everything she had. He was slow, so he never managed to land a single blow on the blonde heroine. When Kara saw that his energy was waning, she picked him up and flew him high in the sky to deliver the final blow. She let go, punched him with all her strength and sent him falling, unconscious, back to the earth. Alex had already made a quick call to the DEO letting them know where they could find and capture the alien, so Kara flew down to pick up Maggie and sped off to the hospital.

Alex grabbed her helmet and sat on her bike for a moment trying to steady herself. Her heart was racing and she had a pit in her stomach from fear for Maggie. She knew Kara would get to the hospital as soon as she could, but would it be enough? She shook the thought from her head and started her bike, as she wove in and out of traffic she tried to concentrate. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t shake the intense fear that she might lose Maggie, and if she died, Alex knew that it would be without ever knowing just how much she meant to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this accidentally turned into a little bit of smut?? Oops. I loved writing that scene though cuz they have so much chemistry on screen that it's totally something I could see happening between them. Anyways, as always feedback is appreciated, especially *that* Kara/Lena scene haha  
> I hope you guys are enjoying this! It's shaping up to be hella long lol


	4. Have Some Pride

Kara felt Maggie stir as she touched down in front of the hospital, “It’s okay Detective, we’re here okay? Just stay with us.”

Maggie looked up into Supergirl’s worried face and whispered, “You look kinda familiar, ya know? Have we met? I mean, the other you.”

Kara gave a small laugh, “Nah, I think I’d remember if we had.”

“Hm,” Maggie’s head lolled as Kara set her down on a gurney for the nurses.

“It was an alien attack, he clawed her back and she’s lost a lot of blood,” Kara could head the blood pounding in her head out of fear for the Detective, “Please, you have to help her.”

A blonde nurse turned to Kara and squeezed her arm as they took Maggie away, “We’ve got her now, we’ll take it from here,” she turned to join the other doctors helping Maggie but glanced over her shoulder one last time, “You did good, Supergirl.”

Kara gave a shaky nod and watched as the nurse disappeared around the corner. She decided to change back into her regular clothes before Alex got there, and sat down in the waiting room feeling utterly helpless.

\--

Alex arrived a few minutes later with wide eyes and adrenaline still pumping through her veins. She was about to track down a nurse when she spotted Kara in the waiting room, “How is she? Is she going to make it? Can they help her? What’s going on?”

Kara took her sister’s hands and pulled her down into the chair next to her, “Slow down, take a deep breath, okay?” She waited as Alex did as she said and seemed to calm a little, “She’s with the doctors now, I’ve been listening in and they’re giving her antibiotics to prevent an infection. They don’t think she’ll need surgery, just a lot of stitches and a blood transfusion.” She offered her sister a small smile, “She’s going to be okay. We got here in time, Alex. Maggie’s gonna make it.”

Alex closed her eyes and allowed the relief to wash over her, “Oh thank God,” she felt tears spring to her eyes as she spoke, “I thought she migh-I really thought…”

Kara pulled her sister in for a hug, “I know, I know. I was scared too.”

They sat in the waiting room together until Maggie’s doctor came out to give them an update a couple hours later. He was tall, with greying hair and a kind face; Kara was grateful for that, she was glad Maggie would have friendly faces taking care of her.

“Ms. Sawyer lost quite a lot of blood, but once we cleaned up the wounds we were able to repair them without surgery. We’ll need to keep her here about a week since she needed over a hundred stitches, but we started the blood transfusion and antibiotics, so she should be waking up anytime now,” he paused and smiled as Alex and Kara thanked him for his help. “You’re welcome to come wait in her room if you’d like, I’m sure she’d rather wake up to your faces than ours.”

Kara decided to get them both coffee, so Alex made her way to Maggie’s room alone. She took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for what she might see. When she opened the door she saw Maggie, still sound asleep, turned on her side to allow the nurses access to her back. She looked peaceful, and less pale than she had been when Alex had watched Kara fly away with her from the warehouse. Alex sat down quietly in the chair opposite Maggie’s bed and made herself comfortable, she knew she would be seeing a lot of this room while Maggie was here so why not make herself at home? She made a mental note to send Kara to Maggie’s place for some clothes and a pillow from her own bed so she’d be more comfortable while she was stuck here. She’d almost dozed off when she heard a soft knock on the door. A blonde nurse let herself in with an easy smile, “Sorry to bother you, I’m just checking in, has she woken up at all?”

Alex shook her head as she leaned over to tuck a strand of hair behind Maggie’s ear, “Not yet, the doctor said it shouldn’t be long now though.”

“Good, I’m glad she’s gonna be okay, that was some fight she must’ve gotten caught up in,” she paused and leaned against the doorframe as she eyed Alex with curiosity, “So, you the girlfriend?”

Alex turned to the nurse with wide eyes and sputtered, “Wha-ah, no, no. We’re just um,” she let out a breathy laugh, “we’re just friends.”

“I see,” the blonde gave Alex a knowing grin and added, “well, I’m here all night so just let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you, um,” Alex glanced down and noticed she wasn’t wearing a name tag, “I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

The nurse looked over her shoulder with a bright smile and eyes that twinkled with mischief, “It’s Sara.” She winked on her way out the door, and as Alex settled back into her seat, she couldn’t help but think there might be something more behind Sara’s playful grin.

\--

Maggie woke early the next morning to Alex asleep in the chair next to her, with her feet propped up on Maggie’s bed. She took a moment to savor how peaceful she looked, and the sound of her soft snores. “Alex, hey,” her back was starting to throb and she couldn’t reach the button to call for a nurse so she knew she needed to wake her before the pain got any worse. “Hey, sleeping beauty, help me out here will ya?” She shook Alex’s feet and she finally jolted awake.

Alex’s eyes adjusted to the fluorescent light as she realized who had shaken her awake, “Oh hey, you’re up,” she smiled as she reached for Maggie’s hand. “You feeling okay? Need some water or something?”

“Ah, actually, my back is hurting pretty bad, I can’t reach the button to call for the nurse.”

“Oh shit, okay I’ll go find someone, one sec.” Alex went down the hall to the nurse’s station to let them know Maggie needed something for the pain and they said they’d send someone in a minute.

“They’re sending someone. Probably the nurse who was here earlier, Sara. She seemed nice.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one wanting to acknowledge the scare they’d just been through the night before. After a while, Alex sat forward and took Maggie’s hand again, “I’m glad you’re okay. You um,” she swallowed the lump in her throat and kept going, “you really scared us last night.”

Maggie squeezed her hand, “Hey I’m okay, thanks to you. I would’ve been in deep shit if you hadn’t shown up when you did.” She gave Alex a grateful smile and then her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she thought about what Alex had said, “What did you mean by ‘us’ a second ago? Was someone else here last night?”

“You don’t remember? Supergirl swooped in and flew you all the way here from the warehouse because you had lost so much blood. I knew I wouldn’t be able to get you here in time.”

Maggie’s eyes were wide with surprise, “Whoa seriously? I don’t remember any of that.”

Alex laughed, “Yeah she stuck around for a minute to make sure they took good care of you. But the ‘us’ I was actually referring to was Kara and I. She met me here at the hospital after I called and told her what happened and she stayed most of the night. I actually sent her to your apartment to get some clothes for you, so that’s where she went off to.”

Despite the pain in her back, Maggie couldn’t remember the last time she felt this happy. Knowing she had Alex and now Kara who cared about her enough to stay in a gross hospital with her all night was the best feeling. She’d never had many girl friends, and now she had 2 of the best, and she was so thankful for them.

The two women sat and talked a while longer while they waited for a nurse. Alex was about to go track one down herself when Sara walked through the door with that signature easy smile of hers.

\--

Sara knew she was interrupting something. When she walked through the door the patient, Maggie something, shot her a glare that probably should’ve burned a hole right through her skull. But Alex didn’t seemed to be bothered by her intrusion so, she didn’t feel too guilty. Besides, she _did_ say they weren’t dating.

“Well well, look who’s finally awake,” she made her way over to Maggie’s IV to up her pain meds, “I heard your back is giving you hell but this should help with the pain.”

Barely a minute after adjusting the IV she saw Maggie visibly relax, and Alex shot her a grateful smile.

As she started milling around the room cleaning up and updating Maggie’s chart, Sara noticed a couple things. The first thing she noticed were the mutual heart eyes the two women were giving each other while they continued chatting. The second was that Alex seemed to be more apprehensive about it than Maggie. She almost seemed to catch herself whenever she stared a second too long, and shook herself out of it and back to the friendly banter they had going on. But Maggie, well, there was certainly no apprehension on her end. Just complete, and utter adoration. And yet, just friends? Sara would have to see what was going on there. Maybe she’d check with Alex’s sister? The cute, preppy one that fluttered in and out with the most genuine smile Sara had ever seen. Besides, if she was going to be stuck on this Earth for a few weeks she might as well have some fun.

She got her chance to do some snooping the next morning when Kara went to grab Alex some coffee from down the hall. Sara had been doing her routine morning check in when she’d gotten to officially meet the perpetually sunny Danvers sister. She’d been every bit as sweet and bubbly as Sara was expecting, without getting on her nerves even once, which Sara had _not_ been expecting. She was just so _nice_ , Sara guessed she was just one of those people you couldn’t help but love. So when Kara left the room to grab coffee, Sara said she’d come with her because she’d forgotten hers that morning. As Kara was waiting for Alex’s cup Sara decided to just jump in.

“So, what’s going on between your sister and our injured Detective?”

Kara almost spilled coffee all over her hands as she whipped around to face Sara’s knowing smirk, “What? Ha, wh-what would make you think anything was going on? They’re just ah, they’re just friends.”

Sara rolled her eyes at Kara’s forced denial, “Please, I can spot one of my people from a mile away. That’s not my question though. They’re obviously both into each other, so why aren’t they dating?”

Kara chewed her lower lip while she seemed to decide whether or not she should divulge this information to a relative stranger. Sara must’ve looked trustworthy enough because Kara eventually started to explain on their way back to Maggie’s room, “Well, Alex just came out a few months ago, and she kind of realized she was gay because of Maggie. Or, I guess because of her _feelings_ for Maggie. So she eventually decided to go for it with her, like right after she came out, by kissing her in the middle of the bar they hang out at.”

Sara gave an impressed laugh, “Wow, fresh off the boat and bold as hell. I like it. I’m guessing it didn’t end well?”

“Uh, not exactly. Maggie kind of rejected Alex saying she thought Alex only liked her because she looked shiny and new, and that relationships with people ‘fresh off the boat’ never last, and that she’s just in a totally different place in her life, etc.” Kara drifted off and rolled her eyes obviously still annoyed at the situation. “Then they went through this period of Alex freezing her out to try and get over her and dating a little, nothing serious. And now they’re back to just being friends finally. Even they both want to be more. They’re just both so stubborn, they can’t see that the timing isn’t wrong anymore.”

Sara could tell Kara obviously cared for both women a lot, but that she was also frustrated that they couldn’t seem to see 3 feet in front of them. “Wow, that’s…dramatic.” She was rewarded with a full belly laugh from Kara for that assessment.

They were almost back to Maggie’s room when Kara stopped and asked, “Why are you curious? If you don’t mind my asking.”

Sara smiled, “Well, I’m only here for a few weeks, but I know this weekend is the National City Pride festival, so-“

Kara’s eyes went wide, “Wait, seriously?”

Sara watched as the gears in Kara’s head started to turn when an idea seemed to pop into her mind. “Yeahh, so I was _thinking_ maybe Alex would be interested in going with me. Or even just meeting up there at some point. I mean, now she has to go since it’s her first Pride being out, it’s so much more fun.”

Kara turned to her with the biggest smile, “Yes yes yes, you have to ask her and I’ll make sure she at least agrees to meet you there.”

Sara grinned at her new friend, “Cool, I’ll ask her now.”

The two women walked back into Maggie’s room and Sara went back to work while Kara sat in the corner looking like she had a secret.

She decided to bring it up casually to leave an out in case Alex wasn’t interested. She started talking while she went over Maggie’s chart, “So I heard the National City Pride festival is this weekend, have you guys every been?”

Alex glanced over looking surprised, “Is it? I’ve never been to one, they always look really fun though. Have you been, Maggie?”

Maggie was eyeing Sara suspiciously when she answered, “I went last year actually, it was pretty cool. Lots of rainbows and fun people.”

Sara knew they’d piqued Alex’s interest when she turned her attention back to her and asked, “Are you going this weekend, Sara? You’ll have to tell me about it next week.”

“Yeah I’ll be out all day Saturday, and actually, I was hoping you would come with me. It’s been awhile since I’ve been with a date.”

Sara held Alex’s shocked stare and watched as she gulped. She saw her glance over to Kara in the corner and saw that she was giving her two thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

“Uhm, yeah! Sure, I’d actually love to go,” she offered Sara a tentative smile as a faint blush rose to her cheeks. Something Sara enjoyed watching far too much.

“Great, we can figure out the plan later after my shift today,” she turned back to an excited looking Kara, “but Kara, you should come too. Break out the facepaint.”

“Oh I am so there,” Kara was practically bouncing on her toes from anticipation.

“Alright, it’s settled then,” she turned her full attention back to Alex, “I’ll come back this afternoon to figure out the plan…oh, and to get your number,” she added with a wink and practically skipped out the door as Maggie stared daggers at the back of her head.

\--

Alex spent the rest of the week trying, and failing, to not spend every waking moment looking forward to her date with Sara. They had decided to meet at the festival since Sara wasn’t exactly sure when her shift would be over, but they would still have most of the day to walk around and enjoy Pride. Alex noticed that Maggie seemed a little irked at the idea of her going with Sara, but appreciated her attempt at support. Truthfully, Alex derived a little pleasure in knowing Maggie was jealous, but since _she_ was the one who didn’t want a relationship she had nothing to complain about. She was excited about the festival itself, but there was something about Sara that Alex found herself gravitating to. She really did seem like a nice person, but there was always a mischievous glint in her eye that made Alex want to know more. She knew Sara was only going to be here a few weeks, and she liked the fact that they were both on the same page about keeping things casual. There was something easy in that.

She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and rolled her eyes at the over the top rainbow colors Kara had forced her into. It was quite a shock in comparison to the navy and black she always wore, but deep down she liked knowing that even in these bright colors, she would fit in. And she felt a little better knowing that Sara was going all out too, she’d texted her the night before to make sure.

_Hey, what are you wearing tomorrow?? Kara is trying to force me to become an actual rainbow._

Sara texted back almost immediately.

 _Ha, well, I plan to be covered in blue paint by the end of the day so I’ll be in a white tank and shorts_. _But you should just go with whatever Kara gave you, I’m sure you’ll look cute in whatever ;)_

Alex felt herself blush at Sara’s flirting and decided to be a little bold.

_Hm, maybe I should plan on getting covered in red paint, then we can make purple.._

She grimaced and sent it before she could talk herself out of it and felt her heart speed up when Sara replied.

_Purple IS my favorite color._

She had plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling with a goofy grin on her face until she fell asleep.

 

Alex knew Kara was up to something. She was too excited and couldn’t look Alex in the eyes, so she knew she had a secret. They had just walked into the café where they were going to meet Sara when Kara disappeared into the bathroom. Alex looked around and felt so full of happiness at being surrounded by people like her. People who supported her. She found a little table near the side and had just sat down when she spotted Sara come in the entrance. Alex felt her stomach do a little twist when she got her first look at the woman without her scrubs on. Sara was wearing a white tank top that was tight enough to show off just how toned and athletic she was. Alex could practically see her abs flexing against the fabric, not that she was complaining. Sara spotted her and made her way over with that easy grin of hers, and Alex hoped she hadn’t noticed how flustered she was.

“Hey hey,” Sara stepped around the table to give Alex a hug and cocked her brow as she looked her over, “you look great. I see you embraced the idea of color.”

“Ha, yeah well, Kara is nothing if not persistent. But you know, I thought it would be fun anyways.”

“Speaking of Kara, did she decide to come today? I didn’t see her when I walked in.”

Alex realized her sister had been ‘in the bathroom’ for about 15 minutes and she hadn’t noticed because she’d been too busy taking everything in and well, ogling Sara.

“Um, yeah I don’t know where she is actually. She ran off to the bathroom but I’m not sure what’s taking her so long. I’ll just text her real quick.”

“No worries, we can start heading out with the crowd and text her where we are while we walk,” Sara hopped up, grabbed Alex’s hand and started dragging her towards the exit and out into the sea of people.

Alex couldn’t believe the turnout for the festival, there were thousands of people down the streets of National City for blocks. There were hoards of people on the sidewalks ready to watch the parade, and even more had set up booths to sell trinkets and clothing. She and Sara walked around for almost an hour taking in the sights before Alex realized their fingers were still intertwined.

“Look! It’s Supergirl!”

Alex started seeing everyone around her loop into the sky as she heard similar shouts from the rest of the crowd. She and Sara both looked up to see Supergirl flying around waving to everyone before she touched down in front of the courthouse. When she landed, the crowd immediately started cheering and Alex started pulling Sara with her as she wove her way through to see why. When she got to the front she fought the urge to simultaneously laugh and cry, because there was Supergirl, wearing a cape with stripes every color of the rainbow motioning for her and Sara to come take a picture. When they reached her, Kara stood in the middle and Alex moved closer to give her sister a squeeze, “Thanks sis.” Kara leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, and as Alex let Sara take her hand again while they watched Supergirl fly over the crowd once more, she thought she had never felt this accepted.

\--

Sara had been to a few Pride festivals before, jumping around the timeline wasn’t always fun but she had learned how to take advantage of it when she could. But with as many festivals as she had attended, this was her favorite. Of course she loved Pride for what it was, but watching Alex experience everything for the first time had been more fun than she’d had in a while. Sara loved hearing her gasps when she got excited and how her eyes got wide when she would pull her over to something she wanted to see. Alex was cute, and Sara fully intended on enjoying every second she could get with her before she had to leave.

After a few hours at Pride, Sara suggested they all go out for a drink. They found a little bar close to downtown and settled in for a couple rounds.

“So,” she leaned over and nudged Alex with her shoulder, “first Pride ever, you have fun?”

Alex set down her beer so she could gush, “Ugh, it was amazing! I can’t believe there were so many people there, it was so cool being around so many of us at once. I’ve never felt anything like it.” She turned to Sara and gave her a big, tipsy smile, “Thanks for bringing me,” and she wrapped her arm around Sara’s neck so she could plant a wet kiss on her cheek.

Kara rolled her eyes as she laughed at her sister, “Well it looks like _someone_ is enjoying the beer tonight..”

Sara had her arm around Alex’s waist so she held her back before she could go shove her sister like she’d been planning, “You bet, and I think I’ll have an-“

All three women jumped at the sound of a beer bottle shattering by the bar and looked over to see 4 huge drunk guys starting a brawl right in the middle of the room. Alex sighed, “Well, guess I should go help break them up,” but Sara dragged her back into her chair before she took 2 steps.

“Whoa there fireball, why don’t you just hang out here for a sec, I’ll go see if I can help, okay?”

Sara walked over to the idiots and immediately yanked one off of his buddy and all 4 stopped to stare at her.

“Hey boys. Now, I don’t know what the problem is, but my friends and I are trying to enjoy a drink over there,” she waved over her shoulder to Kara and Alex, “and you’re kind of disturbing the ah, _ambiance_. So we’d really appreciate it if you’d remove your heads from your asses and take this outside. Thanks.”

As she was walking away one of the men threw a bottle near her feet and yelled, “Hey bitch! You think you own the bar or somethin?” The other 3 must’ve thought this very clever because there was an immediate uproar of laughter as they joined in the taunts they shouted at her back.

Sara was still facing Alex and Kara when she made her decision. Hopefully they would be as understanding as she expected them to be. She smirked at Alex’s wide eyes and turned back to the idiots, “Okay boys, who’s first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun! I love Sara so I didn't wanna wrap up her story in one chapter haha. We'll see more of her next chapter, obviously, along with Lena and jealous!Maggie too.  
> As usual, PLEASE COMMENT!! I love hearing your feedback, and would love for you guys to leave suggestions for what head canons you might want me to include in the future. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed! :)


	5. Feelings vs Distractions

“Well color me confused, _and_ horny.” Alex stared wide-eyed, beer still in hand, as Sara stood in the middle of the 4 men she just rendered unconscious. It had happened so fast that even Kara hadn’t been able to shake herself out of her shock fast enough to help. Not that Sara needed it, Alex was pretty sure the “nurse” could’ve handled herself against an army. She almost wished it hadn’t ended so quickly, watching Sara fight was an aphrodisiac all on its own. She especially liked the way her white tank had slid up her torso when Sara had flipped the last guy over the bar…Alex had had an excellent view of the woman’s abs before she was caught staring and Sara pulled her shirt down with a wicked grin. She gulped as Sara sauntered back over to the table and slid in next to Kara like nothing had even happened.

All three women stared at each other while they waited to see who would break the silence. Kara cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses, “Ooookay, wha-um, what the hell what that??” her eyes bore holes into the side of Sara’s head, “if you don’t mind me asking.”

Sara glanced over at Kara for a moment before turning back to Alex, “Well I’d love to tell you, but I’d love it even more if I didn’t have to repeat it all tomorrow…”

Alex scoffed, “Please. I may have been drunk before, but watching,” she waved her hands dramatically in Sara’s direction, “ _all that_ , sobered me up real quick.”

Sara quirked her brow as she gave Alex a slow smile, “Alright then. I guess I should start from the beginning.”

\--

Alex and Kara listened with rapt attention, Sara was impressed and grateful that neither one interrupted her once during her story. She started from the beginning, telling them about the Legends, their missions, and how they were brought together. She figured since they weren’t part of her earth that it didn’t really matter how much she told them because it wouldn’t affect either timeline. Probably. She was vague about _her_ beginnings, talking about Lian Yu, Nanda Parbat, Ollie, and Laurel…it was just a lot of information. It could wait.

She smirked at Kara’s blush when she told them she knew Barry Allen, and that he had told her about this world’s heroes, Superman and Supergirl. It had been a stroke of pure luck, Sara running into Alex and Kara at the hospital, and she hadn’t been sure about Kara’s identity until she saw Supergirl and Alex together today at Pride. She had instantly recognized the look of love and admiration in Kara’s face when she looked at Alex for what it was, sisterhood. Sara pushed past the sharp pain in her chest when Alex and Kara gazed at each other from across the table. She resumed her story about the rogue portal she got thrown through when she landed here on Earth 38 and finished, “So, I won’t be able to get back for a few more weeks at least. I’ve been staying at the hospital, keeping busy, but I’m glad I ran into you two. It’ll be nice to at least have a couple friendly faces while I’m here.”

As soon as she was finished Kara started rapid firing questions at her about Barry and the Legends, their missions, etc., and then jumped into telling Sara about the DEO and Alex’s involvement. That was news to Sara, so she glanced over at Alex, surprised and impressed, only to be met with a shrug and half eye roll at her sister’s rambling. She laughed and answered everything Kara asked her, but kept her attention on Alex, who hadn’t said a single word since she finished. Kara must’ve noticed her sister’s absence in the conversation because she stopped talking and shot Alex a questioning stare.

Alex took a deep breath, “Well, that was…a lot of information.” Sara chided herself for being nervous, but she didn’t have anyone else in this particular universe and she would love to not be completely miserable while she was stuck here. She waited while Alex seemed to be considering something.

“So you’ve just been staying at the hospital this whole time?”

“Yeah, I won’t be here long enough to rent an apartment or anything so it seemed like my best option. Plus, people don’t question it since I pick up graveyard shifts.”

Alex nodded slowly and continued, “Well, that can’t exactly be comfortable,” she trailed off and licked her lips as a slow grin spread across her face, “you should stay with me. I mean, since it’s only for a while.”

Sara had clearly underestimated Alex Danvers. She knew she was hung up on the detective, so Sara didn’t think she’d be interested in her, but here she was offering to let her stay at her apartment? Obviously the agent was more fun than she thought. Sara was instantly filled with relief and her eyes gleamed with mischief when she replied, “That would be great, thanks.”

\--

Kara looked back and forth between Alex and Sara, eyes narrowing at the implication behind Alex’s offer of “hospitality.”

“Umm okay, Alex maybe yo-“ she broke off as her phone started ringing and she saw that it was Lena. She’d forgotten they were going to meet up tonight at Kara’s apartment. “You know what? Never mind. Sounds like a great, totally healthy idea to me!” She started grabbing her stuff and making her way out the door when she noticed Alex eyeing her and she _knew_ she was going to have to come clean about Lena soon. “I’ll see you guys later, ah, have a great night!”

Kara stepped outside and sighed, she hated lying to her sister. Well, not lying _exactly,_ she supposed, since they both knew she just wasn’t ready to spill yet. But now that she and Lena had been together for a few months she was battling yet another secret. Lena had started questioning her sudden absences. She tried to be discreet or come up with some excuse but Kara knew she was a horrible liar, and Lena was most definitely not an idiot. Kara knew if she didn’t tell her soon that she would probably figure it out for herself, and that would be a disaster. Not because she didn’t trust Lena or didn’t want her to know, but because she knew it would hurt her that Kara hadn’t come clean on her own. But she also knew she couldn’t tell Lena about being Supergirl before she told Alex about Lena…“Ugh, one problem at a time…” she landed on her apartment building and headed down to meet Lena.

She knew Lena was already there when she entered the hallway because she could hear her yelling at the television in frustration. Must be watching Master Chef again. She smiled to herself and enjoyed knowing that Lena felt at home enough in her apartment to make herself comfortable even when Kara wasn’t there. When she opened the door she saw Lena sprawled out on the living room floor in front of the television with her laptop open and stacks of files scattered around her. Clearly she wasn’t actually getting much work done since her glasses were pushed to the top of her head and she was mid yell when she noticed Kara standing in the doorway. Kara’s heart leapt to her throat as she watched Lena’s scowl turn into a bright smile, immediately followed by a deep blush when she noticed the mess she’d made on Kara’s floor.

Kara made her way over to Lena, wading through the papers dramatically while Lena rolled her eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I’m not so neat outside of the office,” she leaned over as Kara sat down and caught her in a quick kiss, “I’m sure I can make it up to you later.”

Kara grinned at Lena’s sly smile and moved closer to capture her lips in a much deeper kiss. She moved her hands down to Lena’s waist and pulled until she was straddling Kara. They sat like that for a moment, just taking each other in before Lena dipped down again.

Lena loved tangling her fingers in Kara’s hair, loved pulling her head back so she could place wet kisses down her throat. And she especially loved the throaty moan she was rewarded with when she scraped her teeth against that sensitive spot right below her jawline. She was focusing on that very spot when she heard Kara sigh and move away a little, and when she looked up Kara was nervously chewing her bottom lip and looking at her like she was obviously sorry about ruining the moment.

Instead of asking, Lena just waited. It was something Kara had grown to appreciate, the fact that she never pushed, she knew when Kara needed to talk about something but she waited until she was ready. “I…I really need to tell my sister about us.”

Lena’s brows shot up and she opened her mouth to say something but Kara interrupted her.

“I know you don’t want anyone to know about us yet. I totally get it, I don’t want paparazzi coming after us either, but Alex can keep a secret and I just can’t lie to her about us anymore. I’m a horrible liar anyways, and I know she knows something is up, and I just can’t stand the wedge between us.”

Lena waited for her to stop rambling, “Are you finished?”

Kara was still chewing on her lip but nodded yes.

Lena was playing with Kara’s hair absentmindedly and tugged on a piece when she replied, “Great, then I think you should tell her.”

Kara felt instant relief that Lena wasn’t going to fight her on this, “Really? Because it’s really been eating at me and um, after I tell her I’d love for you guys to meet. I mean, meet you as my girlfriend, not as CEO of L-Corp.”

Lena’s heart did a little flip flop at knowing that Kara wanted her to meet her family. She knew it might not be the warmest welcome, she was still a Luthor after all, but honestly she had hoped one day she could be part of Kara’s group. Part of her family. “Of course, I would love to get to know your sister. Not being public is one thing, but I still want to be in your life.” Lena gave her a small smile and added, “I just hope she likes me..”

Kara was beaming as she pulled Lena down until their foreheads touched and she whispered, “She’ll love you.”

\--

“Lena. Luthor.” Alex was pacing back and forth in Kara’s apartment so she didn’t have a heart attack. “Lena Luthor?! How di-when? You neve-….how did this happen??”

Kara was sitting on the couch looking like a kicked puppy when she answered, “You remember when we went to Hot Legs? You went off with that girl and I kept dancing…I thought you saw us!”

Alex stopped pacing, “No. No, I saw you with some random brunette. I didn’t know it was Lena Luthor.” She dragged her hand down her face as she sighed, “Kara, this is…this is _so_ dangerous.”

Kara jumped up from the couch and stared Alex down, “No it’s not,” she resisted the urge to toss her sister into space when she saw her rolling her eyes, “Alex. We’ve been together for months now. I _know_ her. This isn’t just a fling for either of us, we’re all in. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but Lena wanted to keep us a secret because she wanted to protect me.”

Alex’s brows shot up as she watched a faint blush creep into Kara’s cheeks. “ _She_ wanted to protect _you_?”

Now it was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes, “Well as far as she knows I’m just a girl with a notepad in an argyle sweater. She was looking out for me because I’m-I’m important to her. And she’s important to me,” Kara was eyeing her carefully and Alex braced herself for what she knew was coming, “and I’m going to tell her my secret. Soon. It’s becoming too much, I can’t lie to her anymore. Besides, she’s smart enough to figure it out on her own anyways and that would ruin us. I can’t let that happen.” Kara had been fidgeting but became deathly still as she finished, “I know this is a lot, but this isn’t going away. I care about her, and that’s not going to change.”

As Alex tried to fully comprehend what Kara was telling her, she noticed a change in Kara. She noticed how rigidly she was standing, the hard set of her jaw, and how she was searching Alex’s eyes with a sort of cautious hope. Kara didn’t draw the line in the sand unless it was something that really mattered to her, and Alex knew that that’s exactly what she was about to do. She was waiting for Alex to either get on board or get out, but there was no decision to be made.

They stood staring at each other until Alex broke the silence, “Well. I guess I should get to know her then, since she is your _girlfriend_ after all,” Kara was already across the room crushing her in a hug, “and J’onn is going to kill you when you tell her your secret. Hope she’s worth it.”

Kara pulled back and Alex’s throat tightened at the way her sister’s eyes danced when she replied, “So worth it.”

\--

Sara was daydreaming again. She had been busy getting Maggie’s discharge papers ready when she got distracted and started reliving the, ah, _events_ from last night…

 

She and Alex had both gotten pretty hammered after Kara left, but somehow managed to make it back to Alex’s place in one piece. Sara barely had time to step across the threshold before she noticed Alex walking back to her bedroom, dropping pieces of clothing on her way. She was about to just curl up on the couch when Alex stopped at her bedroom door, now in just her bra and underwear, and said, “I’m just drunk enough to have the balls to invite you in here, but definitely still sober enough not to regret it in the morning.” They stood there for a moment, staring at each other until Sara raked her eyes down Alex’s body while she considered the invitation. Her decision was made when she settled back onto Alex’s face and noted how flushed she was, the heavy rise and fall of her chest and damn it, if Alex didn’t have the best ‘fuck me’ eyes…

Sara was across the room in less than a heartbeat. She met Alex in a searing kiss as she wrapped her arms around her waist. While one hand was busy undoing the clasp of Alex’s bra, the other slid all the way up her side to her neck so she could tilt her chin back and expose her throat. Sara kissed down Alex’s throat and nipped at her pulse, eliciting a yelp from the brunette. As she discarded Alex’s bra onto the floor, Sara walked until Alex’s knees touched the edge of the bed and she fell backward. Sara paused a moment to fully appreciate Alex’s squirming before she started crawling up her body, placing wet kisses as she went. She moved slow, and by the time she was running her tongue across Alex’s hipbone she was already writhing underneath her. Sara felt hands in her hair pulling her up until Alex grabbed the hem of her tshirt and tugged it over her head and onto the floor. Sara shivered at the feeling of Alex’s hands roaming around her body. She lowered herself down and Sara felt her nails scrape down her back as Alex pulled her closer for a deep kiss.

Alex reveled in feeling Sara’s hard body covering her own. As she trailed her fingers down her back she could feel every muscle twitch at the effort from hovering over her. She couldn’t believe the difference between Sara’s body and her own. Sure, Alex was in great shape and the muscle in her body was nothing to scoff at, but Sara…Sara was something completely different. If Alex hadn’t known any better she would’ve guessed that _she_ was the one made of steel, despite the number of scars that she paid particular attention to. She felt the muscles in Sara’s back, her arms, jumping at the contact from her fingers, followed closely by her tongue. She heard her breathing become more ragged by the second and Alex couldn’t help but grin at the effect she was having on the assassin. This was new, and Alex didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the fact that she knew this was purely physical, a distraction, but she wasn’t overthinking things for once. She loved the feeling of Sara’s breath on her neck, how their legs tangled together, and how her hand felt sliding down her stomach…

Sara’s fingers reached the waistband of Alex’s underwear, and she waited a moment, toying with it. Alex didn’t even bother opening her eyes as she hissed, “oh my god stop teasing” and Sara didn’t wait a second longer before she reached down and swiped a finger through her wet center. Her own breath hitched as Alex moaned and arched her body into Sara’s, a silent plea for more. She started making slow circles around Alex’s clit, while turning her attention back to kissing her way down the woman’s body. When she got to her breasts she swirled her tongue around the hard nipple and scraped her teeth across the skin hard enough to feel Alex’s fingers tighten in her hair. She grinned up at her as she moved on, running her free hand lightly down her side to her thigh until she heard Alex whimper and goosebumps rose on her skin. She started moving her finger a little faster now, but knew Alex was on the edge so she backed off, which earned her a quick glare before she swiftly moved one finger inside of her and Alex choked on whatever obscenity she was about to throw at her.

“Oh fuc-“ Alex couldn’t even get the words out as she felt Sara curl her finger up over, and over again, and Alex thought she had never felt this kind of pleasure in her entire life. She was about to say as much when she felt Sara shift her position, and start making lazy, wet circles around her clit with her tongue. Alex was gripping the sheets at her sides to retain some kind of anchor but god, her tongue.

“Fuck, Sara..” She felt Sara slip another finger into her and she started moving faster until she scraped her teeth lightly against Alex’s clit and she let out a long moan as she completely came undone. She felt her body arch and her legs clamp around Sara’s head as the blonde reached up with her free hand and intertwined their fingers together. Alex was still trying to catch her breath when Sara wiped her mouth on the back of her other hand and crawled up to lay next to her. She took a deep breath and turned toward Sara, who was looking so smug that she couldn’t help but laugh.

Sara had loved watching her laugh, seeing the badass agent Danvers giggle in bed was a sight to behold. Just the way that her eyes li-

 

“Sarah?”

“Sarah!”

She jolted out of the memory and looked across the room to find Maggie staring at her and looking very confused. She had completely forgotten what she was doing, but thankfully the detective was more than happy to remind her.

“Uh, you were filling out my discharge papers and you just kind of…zoned out?”

Sara looked down at the clipboard in her hand and offered an easy laugh, “Sorry, just got distracted I guess.”

\--

Maggie was still eyeing the blonde suspiciously when Alex came in to help her home. She’d known that they had gone to Pride together yesterday, but there was something about the way Sara had sauntered in here this morning that had Maggie thinking something more may have happened. Her fears were confirmed when Alex walked in and Sara looked at her in that way you’re only allowed to do _after_ you’ve already seen someone naked. The look that’s almost an eyefuck, but that really says, “yeah we fucked last night, and no amount of business attire can change that it’s ‘the morning after’.” She had to shove away the stab of jealousy that cut through her when Alex winked in Sara’s direction, despite the faint red that had crept up into her cheeks.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Alex had turned to Maggie with a bright smile, that faint tint of red fading now.

“Yeah, sure,” Maggie gave Sara a tight smile and thanked her for all her help during her stay, and hoped she wouldn’t notice how fast she was trying to get the hell out of there. She walked out the door and sighed with relief when Alex came up next to hear and didn’t act like anything was up. Once they were in the car they settled into their usual easy banter about work, Kara, and how Maggie was going to survive another 2 weeks of desk duty while she finished healing. The ride was comfortable enough that Maggie could sort through her feelings a little bit.

Maggie was…confused. More than a little confused. She and Alex had been on great terms lately, their relationship was so easy that sometimes Maggie forgot that they _weren’t_ dating. She knew she had turned Alex down initially, and she totally supported her in this journey she was on…but lately it seemed like Alex was pulling away. Not necessarily from their friendship, but where Maggie’s feelings had grown, she worried that Alex was really moving on.

They got everything settled in Maggie’s apartment and her mind was buzzing with so many questions, so many things she wanted to say. _Keep it casual, Sawyer_.

“So, you and Sara huh?”

Alex nearly knocked over a lamp when she reeled around to look at her, “What? Me-me and Sara? Nooo, no way.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Please, Danvers. I’m a Detective remember? I _detect_.” _Good. This was good. Casual, light. Just stick to ‘Danvers’ and not ‘Alex’ and you’ll be fine.._

Alex sighed, “I’m sorry Maggie. I should’ve told you, I ju-“

She waved her off, “Hey no, you don’t owe me an explanation. I was just asking because I was curious.” She offered a forced smile.

Alex eyed her warily and said, “It just happened last night after Pride…she’s staying with me while she’s here. But it’s just fun, it’s nothing serious.”

Maggie just nodded her understanding because she didn’t trust her voice. Just fun? She choked back so many questions as she watched as Alex’s jaw clenched and she looked like she was going to say something more, but thought better of it.

Alex grabbed her jacket off the couch, “I’ll see you later. Call me if you need anything.” She turned and walked out the door, and Maggie was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh!! I'm soooo sorry this took so long to get up, I've been hella busy, but fear not! My excitement has not run out and this will have a few more chapters at least haha.  
> Anyways, next chapter will focus more on Maggie, perhaps less angst (we'll see), and maybe some supercorp stuff I haven't sorted through yet.  
> As always, PLEASE comment, I love hearing what you guys enjoy and what you wanna see in the future! :)


	6. We're Getting There

Maggie was taking her time at the bar. She had agreed to come play pool with Alex, Sara, and Kara and now wished she had just stayed at home. It had taken all her willpower to keep the fake smile plastered on her face while she watched Sara and Alex eye-fuck each other from across the pool table. She could feel Kara’s eyes on her gauging her reaction when Sara came around to trail her fingers across Alex’s back and–

That’s when she decided to go get another drink. She lingered at the bar after M’gann handed her a beer, trying to figure out what excuse she could come up with to leave early.

“That could be you you know.”

She looked up to find her friend smirking at her while she cleaned out a glass. Maggie narrowed her eyes and took a sip of her drink, “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

M’gann rolled her eyes and nodded in the direction of Sara and Alex, “That sexy blonde over there with her hands all over the woman you’re pining after, she obviously knows what she wants. She goes for it, no reservations. Why can’t you?”

Maggie sighed, “Alex is moving on, it would be shitty of me to dump all my feelings on her now.”

“Please. That’s a cop out and you know it. She told you she and Sara are just physical, she doesn’t have feelings for her outside of that. You’re just scared,” the bartender gave Maggie a knowing look and waited for her to try and deny it.

“I just…I have _stuff_ , you know? Baggage that I haven’t even begun to tell her about and it’s been the root cause of all of my relationships going to shit.”

M’gann snorted, “Alex is an agent for the DEO, besties with Supergirl, her dad disappeared in some big conspiracy, and she _just_ figured out she was a lesbian. You really don’t think she’s gonna have her own baggage?” She paused and watched as Maggie absorbed what she was saying, “Also, the root cause of your recent relationship failures is that those girls were not right for you. Maybe this one is.”

Maggie gave her a small smile, “You know, if you ever decide bartending isn’t your thing, you could totally be a shrink,” she watched as M’gann gave her a wink and went back to work. Just as Maggie was getting ready to head back to the pool table she felt an arm sling around her shoulder, she looked up and saw Kara smiling over at her, “Hey, you coming back? I know we’re losing but I think we can totally take them next game.”

Maggie chanced a wary glance in Alex and Sara’s direction and almost dropped her beer when she saw them making out against the pool table. _Get it together Sawyer, just go play another game and be cool_.

She squared her shoulders and slid her arm around Kara’s waist, “Yeah of course, let’s go at least try and kick their asses once tonight.”

\--

“So I kind of have a confession for you guys,” Sara shifted the pool cue in her hand while she talked, “I have some news and I wanted you all here so I could tell you at once.” She locked eyes with Alex across the table and knew from the vague alarm in her eyes that she suspected where this was going. “I finally got a message from Earth 1, looks like they figured out how to open a portal and bring me back…so I guess I’ll be leaving in a few days.”

As Alex and Kara both came over to hug her and tell her that they would miss her, Sara found herself watching Maggie’s reaction. Sara had to give props to the detective, she only allowed her face to betray a couple seconds of obvious relief before she tamed her features into what Sara could only describe as ‘relative disappointment’. She wasn’t surprised Maggie had kept her distance, though she suspected if she weren’t fuck buddies with Alex then they might actually be friends.

Sara had spent quite a bit of time here at the bar with her new friends over the past week, and she knew she couldn’t leave things the way they were. She and Alex had had their fun, and she didn’t regret a single minute of it. Their “relationship” was simple, and a welcome distraction for the both of them. Sara enjoyed the sex, obviously, but since there were no complicated feelings between them she and Alex felt like they could speak freely with each other. Over the last couple weeks while they laid in bed in post orgasmic bliss, Sara had told her everything that had happened with her team, to Snart, and even told her about Laurel. In turn, Alex told Sara everything about her dad, what it was like growing up with Kara, and geeked about science stuff. They trusted each other completely, and Sara knew that they would always be friends, different worlds be damned. So as she looked across the room and saw Maggie walking back towards the bar, she knew she had one last thing to do before she went home.

Sara felt Alex tug her toward the door, “Hey you coming? Maggie is heading home but Kara and I are taking you out for dinner.”

“Yeah I’m gonna meet you outside, I have to settle my tab first.”

Sara made her way towards the bar and handed a wad of cash to M’gann as she sat on the barstool next to Maggie, “That should more than take care of my tab and a decent tip for the best bartender ever.”

M’gann grinned, “Leaving so soon huh? Who’s gonna break up the bar fights in such stylish fashion now?”

Sara laughed, “Oh I’m sure sunny Danvers would be more than happy to pick up the mantle.”

“Fair enough. We’ll miss you around here.”

Sara nodded her thanks and turned to Maggie, “Well, maybe not everyone.”

\--

Maggie just about choked on her beer, and Sara would be lying if she said it wasn’t a little satisfying. She practically lived for catching people off guard like that.

Maggie opened her mouth to respond but Sara held up her hand to stop her.

“Lets just cut to the chase, yeah?”

She watched as Maggie’s face settled into a mix of confusion and annoyance. “Okayy?”

“So tell me, do you have feelings for Alex or not?”

The color drained from the detectives face, and instantly returned as a bright red hue, “What? That’s none of your business, Sara. You’ve known her for 5 minutes, and you don’t know me at all, so you don’t even have the right to a-“

“You’re right, it’s none of my business and I’m meddling. But I’m leaving and you might not ever even see me again, so I have nothing to lose. Answer the question.”

Maggie stared her down and Sara watched her jaw clench while she decided whether this conversation was worth having.

“Yes.”

Sara visibly softened, “Then what the hell are you doing? I know you know she has feelings for you,” she rolled her eyes at Maggie’s surprise, “she told me the whole story. But that was _months_ ago and you never made a move. What’s the deal, detective?”

Maggie sighed and stared down into her beer, “Exactly what you said, it was _months_ ago, now she’s dating and she’s moved on, I’m not going to dump my feelings on her and make things complicated. We’re in a good place.”

Sara was shaking her head in disbelief, “You two are…ridiculous.”

Maggie scowled, “You know what, if you’re just going t-“

“Listen. I’m going to help you out because clearly you need it. You rejected freshly gay Alex for, god only knows what reason, so she went out and started dating. But what you’ve failed to notice is that she’s never gone on more than like, 2 dates tops with any one person.” Sara paused to let her words sink in for a moment. “You know why? Because she had feelings for someone else. Because she was looking for a distraction. Because Alex didn’t want a relationship with just anyone, she wanted one with _you_.”

Sara wasn’t sure if Maggie looked so stunned because of the fact Sara was telling her this in the first place, or because of the information itself, but either way she was glad she seemed to be getting through.

Maggie swallowed thickly, “I know what she said she wanted, I was just giving her time to figure stuff out.”

Sara scoffed, “And then what? Try again? Lay out all her feelings for you and get her heart broken _again_?” Maggie just stared, completely at a loss for words, and Sara thought she looked a little like a kicked puppy. “Look, Alex and I are friends, I mean yeah we had sex, but I spent enough time with her the last few weeks to really get to know her and _I know_ she still has feelings for you. Maggie, while you’ve been waiting for her to ‘figure stuff out’ she’s been waiting on you to get your head out of your ass and make a move. And if you don’t do it quickly, she’s going to start noticing people out there who _are_ ready and willing to give her everything she deserves. She’s one hell of a woman, and I think it’s about time you showed her that you think so too.”

Sara sat back with raised brows while Maggie eyed her warily before finally responding, “You know, you’re not too bad at the pep talks. Might even give M’gann a run for her money.”

Sara snorted, “I’ll try not to let it go to my head,” she got up from the barstool and continued, “You know what Sawyer? I think in another life, if I weren’t fucking your potential future wife, you and I might actually be friends.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “I guess we’ll never know.”

As she made her way outside to meet Alex and Kara, Sara turned back to Maggie and said, “Good luck, detective. Do me proud.” And with a wink and her signature grin, Sara Lance walked out the door feeling like she might actually have done this Earth a favor after all.

\--

Lena loved when Kara was nervous. Not in any sort of malicious way of course, but she loved seeing the red creep up into her cheeks, how she stuttered over her words, and the way she fumbled with her glasses as a reflex. Lena was leaned on her side into the couch in her office, with her arm propping her head up while she watched her girlfriend struggle. She knew exactly what it was that Kara wanted to tell her, having figured out that Kara was Supergirl merely a few weeks after they had met. How could she not notice Supergirl looking at her in the exact way her Kara did, glasses or no?

Up until recently Lena had left the matter alone, but the last month or so she had decided to have a little fun with Kara. Every time Supergirl was needed, Kara would run off with the most ridiculous excuses, so Lena started questioning her about it just to watch her squirm. She had started to wonder when she would tell her, and as she watched Kara pace back and forth across her office, it seemed the time may have finally come.

“Now, I know you may have noticed something, or I guess, some _things_ a little off about me, or maybe you haven’t I’m not really sure because you can be hard to read like Ms. Grant,” Kara was rambling, “but there is something I nee- um, want to tell you, but I’m not exactly sure how I shou-“

“Kara”

“Hm?”

“You’re rambling,” Lena gave her a wry smile as Kara blushed and came to a halt in front of the couch, “please just take a deep breath and come sit with me.” She watched as Kara slid into the couch next to her and started fidgeting with her hands. When she wouldn’t make eye contact Lena took one of her hands and pulled her closer, until they were only a breath away. “Kara, you don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Lena looked deep into Kara’s eyes and saw as they filled with confusion, “I already know what you’re going to say.”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunched up and she cleared her throat, “Uh, what do you mean you know? I mean, what do you know?”

Instead of answering, Lena gave her a small smile and moved her hands up to Kara’s shirt. She felt Kara still and her breathing become slow and deliberate, like she was willing herself to stay calm. Lena started with the top button, and found her fingers trembling despite already knowing what she would find underneath. She released the fourth button and slowly pulled the sweater open, revealing the bright red sigil for the house of El. Lena looked up at Kara and met her gaze as she moved her hands up to her glasses and slowly slid them off her ears to set them on the table. Kara was eyeing her cautiously, and looked like she was waiting for her to say something, gauging her reaction.

Lena sighed as she stroked Kara’s cheek with her thumb, “Look at that, just as beautiful with or without the glasses.”

Kara snorted, “Lena…I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I wanted to but with everything that’s happened since I became Supergirl I just wanted to keep you safe. And I just told Alex about us and I wasn’t sure how you would react so I just let it go longer than I probably should have an-“

Lena cut her off with a quick kiss, “You’re rambling again.” She tucked a lock of hair behind Kara’s ear and continued, “When I figured out that you were Supergirl, I really wasn’t even surprised. It was like, like I was seeing you, Kara, with complete clarity for the first time. I knew you pretty well at that point because we were friends, but there was always something about you, something underneath that bright and sunny disposition that gave me pause.”

Lena took Kara’s hands and intertwined their fingers, needing the contact as an anchor while she finally was able to tell Kara all that she had been wanting to say for the past few months.

“I only saw glimpses of it, never enough to be able to figure out where it was coming from, but it didn’t fit you. Those flashes of dark emotion I couldn’t name, not until the moment I learned you were Supergirl. When I was with you from then on, I was able to recognize those moments for what they were; anger, grief, loneliness, because I knew your history. Everything about you then made perfect sense to me, and I know you were worried about my reaction but how could I be upset when I know you were just trying to protect me?” Lena reached up and brushed a tear from Kara’s cheek and pulled her closer so their foreheads were touching. “I know you, Kara, and I love you. Every part of you.”

\--

Alex couldn’t help the grin creeping onto her face as she watched her sister in the briefing room. Kara had practically waltzed into the DEO that morning and spilled every little detail about how Lena knew her secret and everything was okay. Better than okay, from the looks of it. Alex leaned against the doorframe and watched as Kara hummed to herself while she finished stowing the team’s weapons. J’onn hadn’t exactly been pleased when Kara had told him about Lena, but even he couldn’t be upset with her after seeing her like this all day. Alex sighed to herself, she wished she was in that good of a mood.

It had already been a couple weeks since Sara left and Alex missed her. Her apartment felt empty after she had gotten used to having someone else there for a few weeks, and she was feeling lonely. Things with Maggie had been normal, but not normal. They’d hung out at the bar a few times and it had been fun, their conversation was easy just like it had always been. But Maggie had this look, and Alex would look up from the pool table and find her staring in that way, but then it was gone. Alex was the first to admit that she could overthink things, but she could’ve sworn that that look was _longing_. Which was both confusing AND infuriating because if Maggie wanted to be with her then why didn’t she just do something about it? It was like they’d been dancing around each other and since Alex had already put herself out there once before, she was fine with letting Maggie be the one to pine for once. In fact…

Alex grabbed her sister’s attention, “Hey Kara, what do you say to a girl’s night this weekend? You can bring Lena so Maggie and I can get to know her a little better.”

Kara’s eyes lit up and she was practically bouncing up and down, “Really?? Yes please! Lena will love that!”

“Cool, I was thinking we could go back to Hot Legs, since we haven’t been back since that night you guys met.”

Kara’s cheeks turned a faint red, “Oh yeah that’ll be fun! I’m gonna tell Lena now, thanks sis!”

Alex watched her sister skip out of the briefing room to call her girlfriend, and took out her own phone to text Maggie.

_Hey, you up for a girl’s night with Kara and Lena this weekend?_

She barely had to wait more than a few seconds for a response.

_Where we going?_

_Hot Legs :)_

_Hell yeah, Danvers, I’m in._

Alex smiled to herself knowing Maggie could never resist her favorite club, and knew it would be an interesting night.

\--

Maggie pushed her way through the pulsing crowd towards the bar to find her friends. She was glad they were going to get to know Lena better, Maggie still had her reservations and knew Alex did as well. She slipped past a bachelorette party and finally caught sight of Kara standing at the end of the bar with her hand on Lena’s waist. The brunette leaned in to whisper something into her ear that had Kara blushing furiously. Maggie rolled her eyes but thought they looked good together, but where was-“

_Alex_

Maggie’s mouth went dry and she stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Alex on Kara’s other side leaning against the bar. She had ditched her signature black for a red dress so tight Maggie could see the muscles in her stomach flex every time she laughed. The back was cutout so deep that she had full access to the lower back tattoo Alex had gotten in college, the one Maggie had only seen once before and vowed to trace every part of it with her tongue someday. As she got closer she noticed her nails were painted, another rarity, and they were such a deep red that at first glance they looked black. By the time she reached the group, Maggie was sufficiently turned on and wondering what the hell she had done to deserve this.

Alex turned to her and fixed her with a wicked grin, “Sawyer, nice of you to show up, want a beer?”

Maggie simply nodded, and allowed herself to stare at the back of Alex’s neck when she turned back to the bartender. Her daydreaming was interrupted by Kara noticing her and pulling her into a tight squeeze. Lena was a little more hesitant, but pulled her into a hug as well. Alex handed Maggie her beer and the four of them fell into easy conversation, despite Maggie’s inability to breathe whenever Alex looked her way.

Lena and Kara complimented each other nicely, she thought. Kara was so soft and sweet, and Lena definitely had a bit more of an edge. She was funny too, sarcastic as hell so Maggie knew she would fit in with them just fine.

They were all a couple drinks in when Lena suddenly sat up straighter and whispered something to Kara that had her grinning and looking over Alex’s shoulder. Alex started to turn around when Lena grabbed her arm and held her in place, “Don’t look now, but there’s a very cute redhead checking you out from the pool tables over there.” Alex’s brows shot up at the same time as Maggie’s blood ran cold. She wouldn’t actually pick up a girl here, right in front of Maggie…would she?

Alex waited a moment and shifted so she could look over her shoulder and find the redhead. Sure enough, she was leaning on a pool cue looking like she had no idea what she was doing, but motioning for Alex to come play anyway.

Maggie turned back around and scoffed, and Alex met her gaze, “What’s so funny?”

“Like you would actually go over there right now.”

Alex quirked her brow and allowed the faintest trace of challenge creep into her voice, “And why wouldn’t I go over there right now?”

Maggie heard the challenge. She saw the fire ignite behind Alex’s eyes as she held her stare, daring her to stop her. “Just- you’re not here alone, you’re with people.”

Alex waited a beat and pushed off the bar with a sigh, “Yeah, with friends. Nothing wrong with flirting with a pretty girl when you’re with _friends_ , Sawyer.”

Maggie clenched her jaw as she watched Alex walk over to the girl at the pool table and start racking up the balls. She turned back to here beer and told herself she wasn’t going to watch, she knew Alex was baiting her and she wasn’t going to fall for it. If this was just some game to her then-

Lena piped up, “Oh, that’s smooth. Classic move right there.”

Maggie whipped around despite herself and immediately felt as though someone had punched her right in the gut. Alex had pushed the redhead up against the pool table, and was bent over her showing her how to hold the cue. She was leaned down saying something in her ear, and the redhead was as red as a tomato. Right as Maggie was about to storm out of this personal hell, Alex flicked her eyes up and met Maggie’s from across the room. There she was, bent over some girl and she was staring at Maggie like, _is this what you want?_ And that was it _._

Maggie set her beer down on the counter and strode over to Alex and the redhead, though she barely noticed her outside her tunnel vision. When she got closer they stood up and Alex looked like she was ready to say something but Maggie cut her off, “Outside, now.” She grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her through the crowd until they were standing out by the side entrance. Alex pulled her hand away and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Well? What the hell was that?”

Maggie turned on her with wide eyes, “Me?? Are you kidding me, Alex? You’re the one bent over some random girl in a club, what the hell was _that_?”

“You are unbelievable! What do you care if I flirt with her, Maggie? We’re _friends_ , remember? I told you I had feelings for you _months_ ago, and you said you wanted to be friends, ring any bells??”

Maggie had her hands on her hips and she was pacing, “Of course I remember, I just- I,” she stopped in front of Alex and continued, “it bothers me, okay? It bothers me to see you like that with someone else, and then _taunting_ me with it to get a reaction.”

“You don’t get to be bothered by it, not when you don’t want to be with me. You can’t have it both ways. Either you want to be with me, or you stop looking at me like I’m cheating on you when I’m with someone else.”

They were both upset, Maggie knew they shouldn’t be having this discussion right now, but damn it, she couldn’t go another day without knowing. “So you’re saying, you’re saying you still have feelings for me. All of that in there, you wanted me to come after you?”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Maggie, of course I still have feelings for you. I told you before all that with Sara was just sex, and I haven’t dated anyone else since I told you how I felt. How could you think anything different?”

Alex had moved closer, she was looking at Maggie softer now, more open than she had since that day she kissed her in the bar. Maggie could see it again, her eyes full of admiration and hope, looking at her like she was the most wonderful thing she’d ever seen. What had she done to deserve that? To deserve someone like Alex looking at her like she was some rare, precious gift? Maggie still didn’t have answers, but unlike that night in the bar, tonight she was sure too. She knew exactly what she felt for Alex, and this time she wasn’t afraid. Maggie took her hand again and tugged her towards the street, “Come on, we’re going to your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys, I am soooooo so so so sorry for the late update!!! Things got crazy in December with work and then the holidays. Ugh I'm so sorry it took me so long. I promise I'm still hyped af about this fic and have lots more ideas for it. Don't worry!  
> Anyways, as always, any comments and feedback is welcome, and I love all of you! Hope you all had a great holiday as well (if you celebrate that stuff) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is *legit* my first ever fan fiction. Ha so, PLEASE leave comments and suggestions or whatever because I will really appreciate it! I'm still getting familiar with this site, but I also just started a new blog on tumblr that I will be adding fan fiction to as well. You can find it at san-junipero1987.tumblr.com, and my main blog is zipping.tumblr.com.  
> This will probably end up being pretty long, I hope to post every week but we'll see how that goes since I literally wrote this whole chapter yesterday lol. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
